From Dusk to Dawn(On Hiatus)
by gabbyswan
Summary: Bella's quirky little half-sister is tired of everyone leaving her out of the story. So, she decides to tell her story,complete with her own unusual thoughts and tendency to become easily distracted. Starting from watching her sister fall obsessively in love with vampire to being imprinted on by the least expected guy. Warnings: T - because I'm not as badass as I originally thought
1. Chapter 1: Meet Gabz

**Hey guys. Just a story I thought of while watching twilight. The prologue is just a little bit about her. Sorry if its a bit uneventful. It'll pick up next chapter, which leads into Bella moving to Forks. Review if you'd like. I appreciate suggestions. (: this chapter is mostly in past tense as if she's telling a story because I didn't think to change it until I was writing the first chapter.i might go back but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I'm sure you've all heard of my sister, Isabella Swan, right?

Yeah, I thought so.

But me, you might not of heard of. Bella Swan is my older sister. Well, half-sister technically. Charlie Swan is my father. And the stories don't mention it but I'm the reason her mother left our father. But then again the stories don't usually mention me at all.

My name is Gabriella Rose Swan but most just call me "Gabz". Yeah, Gabriella's too long and too pretty for me. Rose doesn't quite fit either. Although Jacob argues that the whole "thorns" thing fits. But I chose to stick with Gabz anyways. Simple and short, like me. I seem to have been unlucky in the height department, and the general genes department. Contrary to what my father describes me as, "best of both worlds", I think I got the worst traits from my Caucasian and Native American backgrounds.

Bella and I's resemblance is said to be obvious from the first glance. I'll admit we have the same eyes, same eyebrows, forehead, and oddly enough, ears. But if you look closer, my hairs a few shades darker. My nose is flatter and round. My lips are fuller, but when I smile that "killer smile" of mine, we have the same rabbit teeth. My cheeks are rounder and fuller, and my cheekbones are wider as well.

My skin's not as pale, but I think it's because Bella doesn't get out much. And I do. Yet my skin still isn't that beautiful russet color like my mother's.

Onto the height department, I'm not as tall or slim as Bella either. Standing at 5 feet and 1 ½ inches, I'm probably the shortest person in the La Push/Fork area.

I try to stay positive though, there's gotta be one person whose shorter around here right? I'll let you know when I find him/her. Or them, there could be many of they, hiding in between the giant citizens of La Push and Forks, just like me, thinking they're all alone in this big world. Maybe someday I'll save them and you'll hear all about my story just like Bella's.

For now, I'll just tell you about my life so far and how I've been here even before Bella's story began in Forks.

Continuing, it's not easy for us small folk to slim down you know. But fortunately, I've got an athletic build with lean muscular arms, hips to wide for my height, and thick legs. You could say I'm the sporty type.

Eh, you can't have everything. I'm proud to say though I'm pretty outgoing, the loud obnoxious little girl that annoys everyone in Forks AND La Push reservation but they still love anyways. Besides that, I've got my friends, a loving father, a sweet big sister, and the love of my life. What more could a girl ask for?

My story begins here in La Push where I was born to Ojinjintka (Try saying that ten times fast. Haha.) Ateara, the unmarried younger sister of Quil's father. My mother died giving birth to me so my father decided to take me in. Although Bella's mom had accepted the affair since it was over before I was born, she wasn't able to stand seeing me which was an everyday reminder of what happened. She doesn't like to blame me but everyone knows the truth. When she left and took Bella, leaving my father heartbroken, he and I stayed in Forks but visited the Tribe whenever possible. They took me in and all treated me like their own daughter. Most felt bad for me, a child without a mother figure around, but some even did it out of love for me and my deceased mother. Either way, I felt the tender loving care a child needs and then some.

Jacob has always been my best friend, seeing as our fathers were good friends. We're the same age and grew up together since the diaper days. There were others too but Jacob was always the sweetest to me, he didn't make fun of me when I played girly games by myself. When no one was watching, he sometimes joined in while I played house or had tea parties, pretending to be a princess. Luckily, he was a sneaky boy and never got caught doing so. As we got older, I tried to do things he was into as well, which was pretty much just sports and motorcycles. I wasn't good but hey I tried.

When we started school, I had begged my father to let me go in La Push with Jacob and he let me. When I reached high school, he drew the line. Gas prices were going up and he couldn't drop me off everyday all the way in La Push. I wasn't a little girl anymore so I couldn't throw a tantrum so I calmly accepted it. I cried to my pillow many nights though.

Eventually I did make friends at Forks though by joining the dance team. I can't say I'm a good dancer, I struggled in ballet and jazz, and I didn't have the right body for it but I was definitely the most skilled when it came to the tribal dances we did sometimes. I enjoyed latin ballroom and hiphop as well. Hiphop, actually, I was also good at which is how I met my two best friends, Nicki and Kamryn. I was the lightest skinned of our group, Nikki being half african-american and Cameron being full. Both were even more outgoing than myself, which of course meant trouble because I've never been the shy type. We were pretty wild even in Freshman year. We always knew where the parties were at in Forks, not that there were many. We even went to Port Angeles sometimes, which was even more trouble.

Boys became a problem for my father during this time. Forks wasn't a big town so it always got around who the Chief of Police's daughter was into at the time. And this is where my story begins.

* * *

"Gabriella Rose, get home now!" my dad yelled into the phone. I cringed a little, this couldn't be good. The rest of the dancers in the room were quiet. Nikki and Cameron looked at me knowingly and nodded, signaling that I should go. I got my things together and put a jacket on. I didn't bother to change since I wasn't sweaty yet, we had just began stretching before my dad had called. I sighed and waved a small goodbye before walking to my pick-up. I drove like a wild man to the house, not wanting my dad to get any more angry.

When I walked through the door, he was waiting at the kitchen table, rubbing his temples. He seemed to have calmed himself down a bit. Too nervous to speak, I cleared my throat.

"Sit down." He said without looking up. That could not be good. He'd found out about Chris, my current boy toy. Boy toy because he's not my boyfriend but we've been doing stuff together. Not the dirty stuff you might be thinking, just a date and hanging out at school. He was currently in his senior year at Forks High School.

" Gabe." Only old people called me that, "Who is this boy I'm hearing about?". His voice was calm. Tooooo calm.

"Chris? He's just a friend dad." I tried to play it cool, not knowing what he might have heard.

"That's not what I've heard." Damn this small town and its gossip. "I hear he's not a good influence either. Better tell him to watch himself, he might get caught."

"Seriously dad? That's embarrassing. Every guy I talk to gets caught for whatever illegal things they happen to be doing." Okay, a little exaggerated. Every guy who showed interest in me or I paid attention to pretty much.

"Maybe you should stay away from guys who do illegal things." He shrugged.

"Dad, jaywalking is not a bad influence."

"It's still a crime punishable by law, Gabe. And this Chris guy, I've heard does much worse things honey." He said seriously. I'd heard similar rumors but I hadn't seen Chris dealing drugs. But then again I didn't go to Port Angeles often and he was there every weekend as a DJ.

"Those are just rumors dad. Besides, we've only gone out once. I came home on time. We just saw a movie. If I sense anything odd, I'll end it." Especially if you arrest him because of it, I thought. I didn't dare say it aloud. He was just being my dad and I can't stand to see him get hurt.

My dad seemed satisfied with my answers and simply nodded. I could tell he was thinking up ways to catch Chris in the act but I left it alone. I kissed him on the forehead and got to making dinner. What would my dad do without me, I thought. He didn't know how to cook or clean so it was always me who did everything. He washed clothes though. I had to teach him how to use the washing machine and it took him a few times, but currently he was able to get it down and it always smelled really good.

Who'd of guessed.

After dinner, I did my usual routine of showering and homework then finally got to sleep. My dad washed the dishes, another one of his newly discovered abilities. I felt myself smiling at the thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm went of at 5:00am. As long as I slept early, I was an early bird. I got up to wake up dad then get outside to feed my dog. Koda is an over-sized bi-color german shepherd dog. At two years old, he was done growing and well over the average height for his breed. His big paws, black fur, and round face made him look like a small bear. My dad got him for as a present for my birthday and being the animal-lover I am, I couldn't have gotten a better gift. My dad said I seemed to have a way with dogs but I always said it was because they knew I was a sucker for dogs.

When I had his food ready, he wasn't on the porch waiting for me like he usually did so of course I had a mini heart attack before spotting him at the edge of the property, barking at a very large black wolf.

"Koda!" I screamed. He looked at me then started bounding towards me. Luckily the wolf didn't seem hungry and didn't chase after my baby boy who pounced on me, licking my face happily before moving onto his food.

After taking Koda for a walk, I got ready for school, leaving the house a little late. I have a reputation for tardiness at school and it didn't look like it'd be changing very soon, much to my dad's disappointment.

It was a rather boring day at school, I stayed with my two best friends during classes as usual. Despite their party-hard attitudes, both girls excelled in school. Nikki wanted to get away from Forks and go to college and have the life her parents couldn't give her because of financial problems. While Cameron was set on getting a dance scholarship in some big school. As for me, I didn't really know what I wanted to do after high school. Maybe a college somewhere in Washington, I couldn't imagine going too far away. My dad needed me.

During lunch we sat with Chris and his friends, since Nikki's boy toy was part of his group and Cameron had her eye on another. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her doing her magic and predicted she'd have him before the weekend, which would be perfect because we had plans to get in a club at Port Angeles.

You know that feeling you get when you know you're about to have a fever. You just feel kinda bleeeeh That how I felt by the time I got out of school so I decided to go home. What a good girl. When I got there I noticed I had a text from Jacob.

'Hey munchkin. Where have you been? =P'

What a jerk. He knew I hated when people referred to my vertical disabilities. Still I felt a smile forcing its way onto my face. Damn that smile to hell.

'I'm sorry we can't all be giants. BTW I heard NatGeo has been searching for ya, Sasquatch.'

My smile grew wider and more…. Er, diabolical? It was the only adjective that seemed to fit the emotion plastered on my face.

'Ha. Ha.' I exploded in laughter at his response, imagining the look on his face, obviously not impressed by my joke. I breathed in deeply before reading the rest of the text. 'Really Gabz? So where are you? Haven't seen you in a while.'. It was true, I hadn't been back to the reservation in a month, I'd been so caught up in my shenanigans.

'I'm at home. Don't feel well . Got a fever." I texted back, putting all my emotion in the text, using a sad face.

'I'll come down and bring you a Tylenol. See ya.'. With that I ungracefully collapsed on to our comfy couch. I was awoken when a loud banging that could only be Jacob sounded at the door. He was the only person rude enough and with big enough fists to do so. I opened the door to find him smiling and posing with a bottle of Tylenol in one hand and the other hand flat below it. I half-expected him to shout 'Tadaaaaaaa!' and confetti to drop down.

Wishful thinking can't do any harm. I hope.

I looked down at the bottle and gasped.

"Jacob you're the best!" I screamed while tackling him to the ground. Well more like attempting to tackle him, only to bounce off and be flung over and onto the couch. I sat up with a big grin, eyeing the bottle of Children's Tylenol. Everyone who knows and loves me, knows very well that I can't swallow pills.

Anyone who claims to love me and says otherwise, is a big fat liar.

"How many tablespoons do you take? It says two for children above twelve, but you're about the size of an eleven year old soooo… yeah." Jacob teased while reaching for a measuring cup.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. That's a knee slapper, Jacob. Really." I said sarcastically with the same bored expression I'd imagined on Jacob earlier. I wanted to slap the smirk off his face as he handed me the small cup with 1 ½ tablespoons. He knew me too well. I drank it while squinting my eyes at him, holding my gaze. He stared back, still smirking. Even after I finished the strawberry flavor liquid, we both continued until it turned into a staring contest.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar itch inside my nose and panicked when I realized what was happening. I tried to stop myself but couldn't hold it any longer. I sneezed and sprayed a mist onto Jacob's face before he could pull away. I held still for a moment while he just stood there, eyes closed. When I saw his hand twitch I knew it was time to run, which I did, while flailing my arms around. But I was no match for his long legs and wide steps. Soon enough I felt big hands grab me by the waist and throw me to the ground. I was done for.

Just as I expected, Jacob began to tickle my sides until I screamed I had to pee. I ran to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Jacob in the living room. Midstream of my pee, I heard a car pull up and Jacob stop laughing.

Dad was home early. Hm.

"Gabriella Swan!." Oh my. Full name, that's not good.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella?

**If anyone would like to Beta, I'm open for it btw. Just wanted to throw that out there. **

* * *

I was awoken from my nap by the loud beeping of my cellphone. How rude of whoever was texting to awaken me from my sweet slumber. I looked up to see Jacob who had fallen asleep sitting up, with my head on his lap.

Beep beep.

I really need to change the settings on my phone. It will keep beeping until I read the text. Then again I don't recall choosing that setting. Hm.

The text was from Chris, with a less than three next to his name forming a heart. How emabrassing. Note to self: change that.

Beep beep.

'What the hell Gabz?'.

I am officially having a baaaad week.

'Your dad's been following me around. Did you snitch?' Who says snitch anymore? I haven't said that since like first grade. And how would I snitch if I wasn't sure if the rumors were true.

'No way. I thought those were just rumors. Where are you?'. I wonder if my dad had caught him.

'Police station.' Well, there's my answer. Yeah, real bad week I'm having. Looks like I'll have to kiss this relationship goodbye. Should I feel hurt? Angry? Cause I don't. Most girls would cry in this situation. Let me try to force some tears.

Nope. Nothing.

"Gabz?" Oh, Jacob. I'd forgotten all about him. "Lemme guess. Your dad caught the guy you're dating doing something. Again. ".

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And how do you feel?"

"My fever's gone." I could feel a smirk pulling at the corners of my mouth. Stop Gabz. Resist! You can do this. Or not.

"Stop smirking you butthole. You're dead once your dad gets home."

There. The smirk went away replaced by a fish-like opening and closing of my mouth. He was right.

Speak of the devil, a police car pulled into the driveway. Oh my.

"GABRIELLA SWAN!". I wonder if I could require a pink dress code at my funeral.

I prefer red, but it'd make me feel better about being dead to see Jacob, Billy, my dad, and all the other tough guys I knew in pink.

"You are getting a drug test tomorrow as soon as the clinic opens." I expected sparks to come out of the finger my dad was pointing at me. Like Gandalf or Harry Potter. Harry Potter could do wandless magic right? I'd have to google it….. My God Gabz, get a hold of yourself. Focus!

"Sure, dad." Psh. Drug test. I've never even seen drugs in my life. I wonder what I'd be like high. I might let my craziness out. I'd say my inner monologue's out loud or something and everyone would know.

I must never take drugs in my life

They might throw me in a mental hospital with the schizo's. No. I like my colored wood walls. I wonder if they'd let me paint my wall padding red.

"You're not worried?" My dad's voice seemed calmer. But the way his eyes squinted at me, I knew he was still suspicious. A drug test would be a hassle. Maybe I needed a little motivation.

"Not as long as you buy me ice cream."

Yes.

Genius, one point for Gabz.

My dad laughed, running his hands through his hair. Jacob laughed as well, reminding me of his exsistence.

"Nevermind Gabby." he sighed, rubbing his temples.

Wait.

No drug test meant no ice cream. Do something idiot!

"Dad, I'm doing drugs!" He laughed again. He didn't believe me.

"Nice try Gabz. I just bought icecream from the grocery. It's in the freezer. Get some for you AND Jacob." I felt my whole plan crashing down. My day dream of delicious cookies n' cream with rainbow sprinkles crushed.

"But dad! There's no sprinkles."

"Then you and Jacob can go buy some. Don't tell me you finished your money already." He gave me a serious look. How could he do this to me? His one and only daughter. Okay not only daughter, but the only one present in the 5-mile radius. Or like 200 mile radius. How far is Arizona? Stop it Gabz, you're getting distracted.

I am my own worst enemy. That's not good. Or is it. Love thy enemies, the bible says. And I love myself despite my ways. I think I'm some kind of secret genius. I have to be with all these thoughts going through my head. Oh no, distracted again.

"Dad! They're not the same as Baskin Robins sprinkles! You know that!" Good argument. Now puppy face, Gabz. Get 'em good.

"You're going to get diabetes with the amount of sugary foods you consume." Are sprinkles a food? Or a condiment. Should I say that? No. I can't use an argument that I'm not sure of.

"At least I'd die happy!" Good one Gabz. Mental pat on the back.

"Gabz, I got your ice cream." I glared at Jacob then at my father. Not fair, two against one. "Sorry, I won't be able to come get ice cream tomorrow Gabz. Now or never.". I glared at Jacob again. Selfish asshole. Every man for himself then, two could play at that game. Fine Jacob. Consider this war. Survival of the fittest. Er, I might lose at that. Survival of the smartest. Okay not that either.

Survival at whatever I'd be best at!

"Give. Me. My. Icecream." I snatched the bowl from his hand and took a spoonful of icecream in my mouth, my glare not leaving him.

"Gabriella. I think you're starting to get a little out of hand. I think it's my fault though, not being around often and what-not. So I invited your sister to come stay for a while. Her mother and her new husband are going to start going on the road. So, it'd be good for Bella too. If it's alright with you, I'll be buying her ticket tomorrow. She says she can't wait to see you as well." My dad smiled and I forced myself to smile back. Poor guy seemed to think everything was his fault.

"Don't blame yourself, dad. And it'd be nice to have Bella around. Another female presence." I nodded reassuringly. I was being honest. I'd have someone to talk girl stuff with. Whatever that was. Maybe she'd even help me around the house. I wouldn't ask of course. That'd be rude.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go call her and book the ticket." It warmed my heart to see my dad so excited. If that's what Bella did, then I'd do my best to make her stay too.

"You should get some rest munchkin." Jacob said, motioning towards the couch.

"Eeaaaagleeee!" I said dreamily while jumping onto the couch. Jacob followed, running his hands through my hair, which is secretly like my own personal sedative. I don't know if it works for everyone but it puts me right to… zzz.

The last few days came slowly but today was finally the day to pick up Bella. It's hard to explain how I excited I am. Bella used to come every summer but it'd been years. Now she was here in the car with me and my dad. Our dad I mean. I wondered if it was awkward for her to be picked up in a police car. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I imagined her face when she saw the truck we got for her. Sure, it was used but it worked. And pick-ups are cool because lots of people can ride in the back. Not that my dad would allow but what can do if he doesn't see us. Bwahaha. Oh, evil laughing in my thoughts. Defnitely not normal.

"Your hair's longer." My dad tried to start a conversation to break the awkward silence. Must've been a funny sight, my dad driving with furrowed eyebrows trying to think of something to say, Bella staring at the window, probably dreading the cold weather, and then there was me with my diabolical smirk in the back. Oh, it was good to be together again.

"Hm. I cut it since I last saw you." She replied. My poor dad, he was trying so hard and she couldn't even think of anything nice to say? Who was this pessimistic women and what did she do with my sister?

"Oh….Guess it grew out again." He mumbled. I wanted to say something to save the conversation but nothing came to mind, which is really odd for me. I looked around the car trying to find something to talk about. Then I spotted it. Perfect! I thought as I pushed the FM Radio on. Some indie song I wasn't too fond of came on but still, better than nothing.

Gabz saves the day yet again.

After what seemed like forever we came up to the hosue. Jacob wasn't there yet. Hm, odd. OH, they're getting out. Okay think Gabz, what first? Her room? Great idea!

"Come on Bells, we'll show you your room." I grabbed their hands and skipped into the house and up the stairs. My dad brought her back pack up and tried to start a conversation again, this time about the bed sheets. He left right after. He's not the type to hover. He abandoned me.

What do I say? Wait, why is she carrying a cactus? Now, I know I may be a hypocrite saying this, but that is just plain weird. Was she scared of us or something now? Had she developed some kind of phobia to us here and thought she could protect herself with a cactus? Perhaps she thought we'd be repelled by it like vampires and garlic. Or was it onions? I eyed the cactus suspiciously, I've never seen one in real life before so I wasn't sure. Maybe she was right, maybe it did repel folks from Forks like myself.

Then again it had a lot of spikes, those hurt or so I've read. Maybe they used them as weapons back in Arizona. I hoped that was the reason because if it was the cactus-repelling-people-from-Forks thing, I must say I would be much offended. That has to be considered racism, but then again we're not really our own race around here. Or are we?

Or what bugged me most is that I had no idea about this weakness of ours. It was like kryptonite for superman. What else don't I know about? I've never even left Forks, other than going to the reservation. I'll have to read an encyclopedia or something sometime.

Just in time Jacob and Billy arrived with the truck, the honking of the horn snapping out of my train of thought.

"Come on Bella, they've been dying to see you!" I grabbed her hand since she had put the cactus down. She seemed surprised but still followed.

Good choice Bells, I would've ripped your arm off, I was so excited.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" my dad introduced himself. Bella smiled while shaking his hand, causing me to smile as I watched in the background. She even added that he looked good. I could've peed myself I was so happy, I almost did when Billy said something about dancing. I know he was referring to the fact that he can't walk but I immediately imagined him in a tutu doing ballet.

Billy also let Bella know how excited me and my dad had been for her arrival. Especially dad. Dad told him to quit exaggerating and threatened to roll Billy into the mud. I watched happily as the two adults played like children, leaving us children to conversate, like adults. I wondered if anyone else realized the slight irony in the situation. Either way it made me happy to see my dad this way. Bella was definitely good for him. She could be better though if she tried to talk to him more but I guess I'll just have to be content that she was just here. Feeling disappointed would get me no where so I shook it off and enjoyed the moment.

I decided to pay attention to the conversation at hand when I heard Jacob saying something about mud pies. I wonder if he still had a crush on Bella like when we were kids. If he did, he wasn't doing a very good job at staying to impress Bella. Could she be into that dorky kind of swag that Jacob had?

She had to be cause she remembered. I decided to just observe their interaction instead of butting in. The way he looked at her with a goofy grin on his face told me he definitely still had his little crush on Bella.

Before I could contemplate on how I felt about Jacob liking Bella, my dad came over and told Bella about the truck we'd gotten her.

"This?" I couldn't quite read the expression on Bella's face when she pointed at the truck. I hoped she would at least fake that she liked it if she didn't. It would crush all three of the men. It was Billy's pride and joy which Jacob had fixed himself just for Bella. My dad had worked extra hours to get the money. I had watched as Jacob fixed it and stayed up late waiting for dad when he worked, but I could handle the heartbreak. Luckily, she either loved it or was a very good actor. I think she loved because seemed so excited that she hit Jacob with the door, causing me to double over in laughter of course.

"I told you she'd love it. I'm down with the kids." I paused my laughter to absorb what Billy had just said.

"OH yeah dude, you're the bomb." And with that I couldn't hold it in anymore and I died of laughter right there on the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3: Biology

**Hey guys, I changed the spelling of some of the names of my OC's friends. Not much of a big deal. Paul will be coming in the story soon. ;D Oh I also changed the Prologue to Chapter 1 because my OCD didn't like that the Chapter number didn't match the page numbers. :DDD **

**In other news, thanks to everyone who read this! I didn't expect anyone to and thought it was for my own amusement. Love you guys! 3 Haha, even if you hated it. Suggestions anyone? Too much stupidness? Sorry, I just imagined the girl for Paul as a happy-go-lucky odd girl, since he's an ass.  
**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS , HAS IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THE STORY.**

**I just wanted to add that Gabz's mother's name, Ojinjintka, means Rose. I know the middle name 'Rose' is so... cliche? Common? But it's honestly my favorite flower. My grandfather used to take care of roses. He had red ones thats' petals were so dark they seemed red. When he died, all his roses died as well even though we did all the same things he did to take care of them. Bella's middle name is also 'Marie' so I thought it'd make sense for Gabz to have the same. Charlie named her and in this story, he named her similar to Bella in hope that Bella's mom would accept her and not leave.**

**And lastly, in my story Charlie Swan is of Italian heritage. I know it's supposed to be a joke when the Cullen's make an Italian food because Isabella is an Italian name but in this story they are actually Italian. I'm doing it as a tribute to Spaghetti, Lasagna, and all other delicious pastas out there. It's the least I could do.**

* * *

Bella drove me to school today.

"My first day at a new school. It's March. The middle of the semester. Great." Bella's voice startled me.

"Are you… talking to me?" My eyes narrowed as I peered over to the driver's side slowly. Bella seemed surprised, like she had forgotten I was there. I knew the feeling. Her eyes grew wider and were moving around as if she thinking of an excuse. But I knew exactly what was going on in her head.

"Who else would I be talking to?" she said slowly, her eyes also narrowing but still staying on the road.

"It just sounded like… you were narrating a story or something. Sorry." The road suddenly became fascinating to me. I stared at it for the remainder of the trip.

"Nice ride." His name was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't recall the name of the guy who'd spoken. He was the guy Nicki had some kind of fling with at the moment. Bella said a quiet thank you and charged forward as if she was looking for a rock to hide under .

How dare that man indirectly insult our truck and embarrass my sister on her first day! Wasn't there some kind of rule where she got the week off?

"You bet your labia it is!" I screamed in his ear before running after my sister, not forgetting to throw a boastful smirk over my shoulder at him, of course. However, I still didn't feel content. I probably wasn't loud enough to break his ear drum.

Note to self; breed Bella's little cactus.

I'd have an army of baby… cactauses? What's the plural form of cactus? Cactuses doesn't roll of the tongue like it should. I've been thinking about tongues and labia too much for one day. Oh no, I've distracted myself yet again.

Maybe it's cacti. Or just cactus. My life is so complicated.

"You're Isabell Swan, the new girl." That one Asian guy said while pointing a finger at Bella. I call him that one Asian guy because he's pretty much the only Asian guy at our school. As he introduced himself to my sister, I couldn't help but wonder if he had 20/20 vision. Oh gee, that's racist. Good thing I keep these things to myself. I'd get beaten up for all the things that came into my mind.

As soon as he started talking about a feature in the newspaper, Bella began to stammer and was heading into some kind of nervous breakdown so I felt it was my duty to get her away. Why didn't he ever offer me a feature in the newspaper? Did he have some kind of grudge against because I stereotyped Asians? He couldn't know. I've never said it outloud. It was like he could read my mind or something. Must be all that meditation they do. Well, since it didn't seem possible for me to get that feature now, I decided to use this opportunity to test one of my theories.

"Is that sushi?" I pointed towards the opposite hallway and as expected, his head snapped in that direction. I took the chance to pull Bella away and head into the crowd.

"Where? I don't see it." I heard him calling out, still looking in the other direction.

Definitely not 20/20 vision. I thought so. Poor guy, I'm sure he was the brightest pupil in all his advanced placement classes. Maybe I'd send him some origami to make him feel better. Or fortune cookies from that one chinese place. I'll order Chinese for dinner tonight.

I felt my self-nodding and realized I'd been lost in thought. I dropped Bella off at the GYM for her PE class then headed to math, which was uneventful and made my head hurt.

At lunch, I looked for Bella and was surprised to find her sitting with the Asian kid and his friends.

I looked and saw Nikki and Cameron with Chris's group. I figured it'd be more awkward to sit with the Asian guy I'd blown off earlier since I didn't know anyone from that table.

I was right and it was even less awkward than I expected at our table. Chris even tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear a thing because I was busy watching my sister. Of course all the guys were flirting with her. Despite her low self-esteem, Bella was pretty and it was noticeable. Nikki's boy, who I have now deemed unworthy of ever knowing his name, had the nerve to come up and kiss Bella. I gave him a dirty look when he got to the table.

I watched the two girls at Bella's table closely. They were obviously envious of the attention she was receiving.

Then the Cullens came in. Bella, who seemed to have some kind of magnetic force with trouble, took immediate interest. Not good, not good at all.

Jacob had warned me about the Cullens. They seemed to fit the description of 'The Cold Ones' from the Quileute legends.

Bella would be the idiot to fall for a vampire.

Mike insisted on walking Bella to the next class, which we happened to have together. Biology.

I don't mean to brag, well maybe a little, but I've always been exceptional in science, especially Biology. I advanced during middle school so now I was two years ahead in this subject. Since I barely passed even when I put as much effort as I could in other subjects, this was something I was particularly proud of.

And it's just pretty impressive on its own, if I do say so myself.

Just to make everything perfect, Edward Cullen was also taking Biology. Could this week get any better?!

Of course it could. The last empty seat happened to be right next to Cullen. Amazing!

For some odd reason, Edward looked at her the way I looked at Koda's large poop before cleaning them up. It was the funniest thing I'd seen all day and was just the picker-upper I needed.

Bella even sniffed herself to check if she really stank!

Oh my gosh.

HAHAHAHA.

I forced myself to look away the whole class in order to prevent myself from bursting in laughter. I almost laughed out loud just replaying the moment in my mind. I coughed to stifle my giggles.

Edward left a second before the bell rang causing me to explode. Bella gave me a mean look and stormed after Edward. I trotted merrily behind.

When I arrived at the office I'd seen them enter, Edward was already leaving. Bella came out moments later, scowling just as Edward had. I wanted to tell her it made her bunny rabbit teeth stand out even more but she seemed to be going through a tough time so I held my tongue.

There I go talking about tongues again. That's the third time today! Jeez.

Okay, so how do I make Bella feel better? She was feeling bad because he was acting like she stank right?

Singing "Girl, you stank, wash ya ass" probably wouldn't help. I love that song though.

I decided on the simple move of smelling her armpit just to double check that she didn't have B.O.

She didn't. In fact she smelled like Secret Deodorant. Powder Fresh scent, to be exact.

"What the hell Gabz?" she shook herself free from my grasp and crossed her arms.

"You don't stink! I was trying to make you feel better! And now I know! You used my deodorant! How could you?" What if I caught some kind of armpit disease? I could never leave the house again. I might have permanently stinky pits! Oh, woe is me!

"Gabz, stop being so dramatic, I'll buy you a new one. " I'd still sue her if I did get some kind of deodorant-sharing life-long sickness. She'd have to pay all my medical bills.

"Fine. But you have to buy a new one too. People already say we look the same. If we smelled the same, they wouldn't be able to tell us apart. I'm keeping my own identity, thank you very much." With that, Bella rolled her eyes at me and walked off, not bothering to respond.

I considered it a win on my part.

My celebration was cut short when I realized I was late for Spanish. Senorita Valencia, the poor soul was too kind to me. Even after I'd only taken her class so I could sing my favorite Shakira songs correctly.

Don't judge me. Those song make me feel better about my huge hips and chunky legs. Yeah, these hips don't lie baby. You bet your socks I'm an honest individual.

Yet I'm still a horrible person. Late for Senorita's class. On Fiesta Friday! Oh the shame.

With that thought, I ran, er, briskly walked to class. Running in the hallways is much too dangerous. And I gotta keep my cool you know.

"Buenas dias, Senorita Valencia." I tried my best to speak in Spanish.

"Hola, Gabriella. Sentarse en tu mesa, por favor." I sat in my seat like I was told. I made it a point to do well in her class, by participating in all activitidades (That's activities in Spanish. I am so smart.) and raising my hand for every question.

Someone threw a rolled up paper ball at my head. Several time.

Funny, the trashcan is on the other side of the room.

I'd have to teach them proper throwing and aim techniques sometime.

I don't know if I've mentioned it but I'm an amazing pitcher. Not to be boastful or anything.

I'm not too good at batting. By not good, I mean I've never hit a baseball in my life.

I blame the traumatic experience of being hit in the face on my first try. I tend to close my eyes as soon as they throw the ball. Sometime I duck too. Those baseballs really hurt you know.

* * *

When school was over, Bella and I met our dad at his favorite restaurant. The waitress recognized Bella.

"You are so gorgeous." she smiled. I cleared my throat to get her attention in hopes she'd compliment me as well.

"Here's a napkin honey. There's a nasty bug goin' 'round. Several boys on the reserve are getting high fevers." she handed me a napkin then proceeded to talk to Bella again.

I'll admit it hurt my feelings. I was used to being the center of attention 'round here. Even the guy who dressed up as Buttcrack Santa Claus every Christmas came to talk to Bella. And to think I'd been first in line to take pictures with him every year. Stabbed me right in the heart, that did.

The waitress even forgot my favorite cobbler, which was apple cinnamon, and brought me a berry one like Bella's. How could they just forget me like that?

At least dad seemed happy. I'd just have to accept things then, as long as it cheered it him up.

When the food came, all three of us reached for the ketchup at once. With one look from my dad, i knew to let Bella have at it first. It was fine with me until I realized she'd finished it all. The waitress seemed busy so I forced myself to eat my dry, flavorless burger.

* * *

Edward was gone several days. Bella searched for him everyday.

Today he was present in Biology and was rather nice to Bella.

Did he have some kind of mood disorder?

Never mind though, today there was a challenge. The first partner to finish labeling which steps of mitosis were seen in the slide would win a golden onion.

I don't know what I'd do with it but I had to win for my reputation's sake. Gabriella Rose "Gabz" swan, science extraordinaire.

"I'll look. You write." I nodded to the guy next to me. Why were all the desks in girl-boy pairs? Was the teacher trying to play match-maker? Did he enjoy watching us flirt? What if he was some kind of pedophile?

Whatever he was, his tactics were working on my sister in the desk behind me. I could hear them chatting about the weather which Bella, as I already hated. And why would she move to the wettest place in continental U.S., Edward asked. Ha. It may seem like a good question to anyone else but I knew why. To get away from her stepfather. To give her mom freedom. To get me to calm down. To make my dad happy.

"Anaphase." Bella nodded and wrote it down. I then realized I hadn't done anything and they were already done with the second.

Curse my easily distracted mind!

I should get checked for ADD, or ADHD. Whichever fit. Speaking of which, I needed to focus on the task at hand.

The first slide was Prophase. The

I wouldn't admit it at the time but I barely glanced at the second. I'd heard Bella say 'Anaphase'.

I had to win that onion. My reputation depended on it. Science, the one thing I was really good at.

Just as i had identified the 7th slide, I saw Edward going towards the teacher's desk to submit their paper.

I saw the whole scene in slow motion, as if my soul had escaped my body and was watching in agony. Even so, it still felt the emotional pain given by the situation. Starting from him walking to the table, my mouth dropping open in shock. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When I was sure it was real, I attempted to scream but it seems my voice box wouldn't work. My fist crashed down onto the table causing Edward's head to whip around in my direction.

I hated him with a passion at that moment. Why had he suddenly become so good at Biology. He hadn't even been in the top 5 in this class the whole year. For some reason, he was suddenly interested? Was it because of Bella? Or was it Bella who had betrayed me?

I couldn't blame her. She didn't know that this was my subject. And she was my sister, maybe it ran in the family to be good at this subject. Besides if I had focused from the start I would've finished way before them. I couldn't be mad at my sister. It would kill my dad if we fought.

I'd be cursed by all the entities for hating my own sweet sister who had never purposefully harmed me.

I decided that there was only one solution. I'd have to take chemistry again. I don't think I'd be able to take another loss in this subject. I couldn't be sure that this would not happened again. I'd switch out and take Biology next year, after Bella was done. That way no one's feelings would be hurt.]

"You finish it." I pushed the microscope to the guy next to me then put my head down.

After he finished, which took forever might I add, I double checked just in case. I couldn't handle the shame if I'd gotten anything less than a perfect score. I even added key identifying factors in each stage in order to compensate for finishing in second.

When the paper was submitted I made a bee line for the registrar's office, a determined look on my face.

"I'm sorry dear but its much too late to switch classes now. Either way, all other sciences are full, you're the second student to request. I don't understand why you or Cullen would want to switch though. You both are passing. You especially. You have the highest grade in the class." the registrar's word hit me like a hot frying pan. I rushed out without another word and left the school.

I walked home and crashed onto my bed. When I was finished grieving, I remembered to text Bella.

'Bells, don't wait up for me. I walked home. I have the runs. Take care.'

I don't remember falling asleep after that but somehow I did.

* * *

**Paul will be in the next chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Beaches

**Whoo, two chapters in a day! This one gets more serious and will start having its own story line, rather than Bella's in Twilight. Excuse my French at the end. Rated M at the end. So be warned. :)**

* * *

I'm gone for one afternoon and Bella nearly gets herself killed by a van. That stupid guy Nikki dated. She wasn't anymore, thank God.

Today we had a field trip for Biology, in which I had taken up my rightful place as First in the class. Bella following closely behind in 2nd.

I'd worked hard, studying more than usual.

While getting on the bus, I spotted Cameron.

"Cameron? You have this class?" I stopped her before she could get on the bus.

"No, I just wanted to get a day off from school." she said matter-of-factly. I caught her eyes motioning to the right. I followed and noticed the guy she'd been after.

"Ah. I see." I winked. Well, at least I attempted to wink.

"What's wrong with your face girl? Did you just twitch?" she asked, slapping my face light. Hurry Gabz! Think of something!

"Ugh, the way the light is reflecting off the yellow paint of the school bus hurts my eyes." Nice save.

"Alright then." Cameron shrugged and pulled me on to the bus and into the three-person seat in which the guy she fancied was sitting in.

Fancied? Honestly, I needed to stop watching Harry Potter movies. I'll never get the accent down anyway.

I decided to text Jacob so I wouldn't be a cock block on the ride to our destination. He invited me to come to La Push with them. I was set on going but for conversation's sake I said I'd think about it.

'Come on Gabz. Quit playing, I know you're coming. Bring Bella if you'd like. Or if you don't like, bring her anyways. (; They say the waves are gonna be good. Not that you can swim. But they're nice to look at either way. Why don't you bring binoculars so you can watch whales or something.'

Well. I guess it's settled then.

'Ass.' I replied.

'See ya then. (; ' If we didn't go way back, I'd end the friendship immediately. He didn't even try to go along with what I was saying. I stared awkwardly at the roof of the bus the rest of the ride.

After looking at the plants and compost, I finally cornered Cameron alone. Whats-his-face must've gone to pee or something. I pushed the mental image out of my head. He probably had a small winky. I'd know sooner or later, at the rate Cameron was going.

"Jake invited me to La Push. Wanna come? Jared will probably be there." I wiggled my eyebrows. I assume I did so correctly because I got the desired effect of Cameron rolling her eyes and walking away while shaking her head.

I followed eagerly behind.

"I am not marrying some one because of their last name Gabz! And how many time do I have to say that Cameron Cameron sounds stupid." Cameron said after much pestering.

"I'm not deaf, Cameron. How can you convince that it doesn't sound awesome when I can hear it with my own ears! Psh. You're crazy."

Jared and Cameron Cameron.

They could start a family tradition of naming all their kids Cameron. Cameron is a unisex name so the name Cameron Cameron would be passed along many generations to come. I couldn't wait to tell her grandchildren how I'd thought of it. Me, ol' Granny Cameron Cameron's good friend they'd say.

"Gabz, why are you smiling at the ceiling? Are you daydreaming about my off spring again? Really?"

I shifted my gaze to her, slowly narrowing my eyes. The smile on my face deepening.I paused a moment before speaking to make things more dramatic.

"You love me."

* * *

It was finally the day to go to La Push. I wore a wet suit even though I knew I wouldn't be getting in the rode with Bella and her friend who were going to the same place. What a cowinkydink.

"Will you quit bouncing?" The sound of her tone and scoffing afterwards, only made me more excited.

The faster I got them together, the faster my dreams would become reality. She'd thank me someday, I know it.

When we got there, Jacob came while the others were zipping up their wet suits. Bella was telling Angela to take control or something. I felt the need to butt in.

"V-Power!" I held up my fingers in a peace sign which also looks like a V. The first letter of a certain organ only found in females.

Thank you Sex Ed.

And my good pals, Nikki and Cameron, for being so open with me and sharing all the dirty details of every relationship.

Jacob noticed Bella before me. Some best friend. No matter. if he ever got mad at me, I'd remember this very moment and hold it against him until he forgave me for whatever I'd done wrong.

He noticed me after taking a piece of licorice from Bella, by simply patting my leg.

Yes, Jacob keep digging your own grave. Mwahaha.

He frowned at me when he noticed my conniving smile.

"You're plannning something."

I didn't bother to respond other than s quick chuckle.

When Bella and gang brought up Edward Cullen, Jake turned his full attention to them. Ignoring me, yet again. They even started walking down the beach without me. I pulled Cameron along and chased after them. Cameron started doing leaps and turns on the beach.

I tried to do the same, Jete en tourmant. Let's just say it wasn't _as_ graceful as Cameron's and I ended up on the floor. I picked myself up quickly looking around to see only Cameron had noticed. She snorted then continued. I decided to do some nice front flips.

Thank the Lord for my muscular man-arms.

When the world stop spinning around, I noticed three boys jumping off a cliff.

"Sam Uley and his gang." Jacob muttered while steering Bella away.

To my delight, Jared Cameron was part of said gang. However, when they dove I deemed into the deep waters, the idea of approaching them impossible and dragged Cameron with me back to Jacob.

"So, we're having a little get-together later on. Maybe you'd like to come Bella." Jacob said awkwardly, running a hand through his beautiful hair. I wonder if my hair is that nice from behind. I'll have to ask what he does to it then get someone to picture me from behind.

I then spotted Angela. Victim targeted.

"Ahm, I'm feeling pretty tired Jake." Did she just call him Jake? Didn't they just see each other for the second time? The grin on Jacob's face told me i wasn't hearing things.

"Okay, well maybe another time?" Jake, I mean Jacob, or JayJay like I used to call him, asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Uh, sure." Bella nodded. She seemed to have other things on her mind. Her loss.

Wait.

JayJay, as I would now call him regardless to who was listening, had forgotten to invite me. I waited a few moments with an expecting face. He gave me another what-is-wrong-with-you face. I'm adding that to the list of things I'd use against him someday, by the way.

I wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Cameron and I would love to go! See ya there JayJay." I patted him on the pack, satisfied with the wide-eyed look on his face. I linked my arm with Cameron, something I would never have done if I had not been so proud of what had just happened.

I looked back at Jacob with a triumphant smirk, not daring to attempt to wink again.

* * *

That night was filled with the usual drums and dances of the tribe. I taught Cameron some basic steps and soon enough she'd caught on and was dancing around almost as wildly as me.

That is, until I bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

What a freaking giant.

That someone didn't even bother to help me up.

When I looked up I wasn't surprised to see it was Paul Lahote, the biggest asshole I've ever met. He bullied me through-out elementary. He called me 'the White Lady', to remind me about how I was one of the few lighter skinned students on the Rez. Thankfully, only him and some of his friends used the nickname so I let it go. When he realized I wasn't affected by this he turned his bullying up a notch. He pushed me in the sand, put bugs in my hair, kicked my block towers, stepped on my kite after it fell. You know stuff like that.

That's why I was shocked to find him staring at me, his mouth slightly ajar but somehow smiling at the same time.

It was downright creepy, now that I think about it.

But at the moment it hadn't been. My head even turned sideways like a puppy before I smiled at him shyly. Like a proper lady or something.

My unusual inner ranting and turmoil seemed to stop for a moment. The people around were blurred in my vision and it was like someone had turned down the volume of their voice. The only thing clear to me was the 6 foot russet-skinned man in front of me, who was still gaping at me like an idiot. For some reason I didn't understand at the time, the world seemed complete and a better place to live in.

The moment was interrupted and I came back into reality when Sam lifted me up.

"Oh, hey Samuel." I grinned like the love sick fool I was.

"I told you not to call me that, Gabriella." his jaw clenching as he put me down.

"Don't call me Gabriella then, _Samuel_." I drew out his name slowly to emphasize.

He took a deep breath then turned his attention to Paul, who had a confused expression on his face. He was still staring at me. It was weird but I liked it.

Wait, I like it? What's happening to me? When did everyone stop dancing?

The elders had knowing smiles on their faces, except my Grandfather. His expression was unreadable. But then again, that's how his face is all the time. Emily and some of the others had the same knowing smiles I mentioned earlier.

"Oh my." I thought aloud. This was weird and for some reason, I had a bad feeling about it all now that I'd come to my senses.

Cameron looked confused.

"Gabe Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Ojinjintka Ateara, we shall speak tomorrow. Please take yourself and your friend home before it gets too late." Billy Black patted me on the back before nodding at Jake to take us home.

"Okay, what the hell just happened Gabz?" Cameron demanded, "Wasn't that the boy who bullied you throughout your childhood? Why you guys lookin' like you've gone and fell in love? What about Chris? You do know he quit slangin' to try and get back with you, don't you?".

I gulped. I had no idea what had happened.

I also felt someone glaring at me for the first time. I had no idea you could feel stuff like that you know. Was this some kind of new sense? I wonder how many people glared at me in one day. Would this further distract me from the things I'd have to do? I'd go crazy.

I looked back and saw Paul, looking very angry. Sam and Jared were holding him back.

It was so scary I forgot to make some genius remark about the beautifully named children Jared and Cameron would someday give me.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV.**

I can't believe it.

Of all the people, it had to be the cute midget.

I mean just midget! Damn imprint, making me think things.

There is nothing cute about her small size and sexy hips.

Fuck!

Okay, I guess the curvy part isn't so bad. It's not tall and slender like I thought I liked, but it definitely turned me on.

Wow, I don't even know if this is really me or the imprint speaking.

I have never in my life desired to imprint on someone.

Not even Rachel. It's not a secret that the only thing that made this relationship work is the distance. I can't stand to be around someone for too long.

Except Gabby.

Wait. No!

Where did I get Gabby from? I don't give a shit about her.

I'd fight this imprinting crap.

I'd tell Billy tomorrow at their house. In front of Gabby.

Gabe.

Gabz.

That annoying white lady.

Yeah.

Fuck, Rachel is going to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5: April Fools!

**Added a cover image guys. Its my friend who people say looks kind of like Bella. The picture is from her Middle Eastern themed photoshoot. Gabz has dark eyes though where my friend's are hazel.**

**I'd like to take the time to thank my first reviewer (: Glad you liked it sweet thang (; I enjoy writing Gabz. **

**Speaking of Gabz, she prefers Gabz which is what her friends call her. The elders and other adults call her Gabe. Charlie calls her Gabe or Gabby. And Paul's been calling her Gabby, in his mind, since he imprinted. **

**Sorry about the cussing guys, I just feel that's how angry people like Paul think and speak. That's another stereotype I guess.**

**I reserve the right to stereotype against asians and violent people by the way, because I am one. **

* * *

**GABZ POV**

Staring at my phone and the unfamiliar number on the screen I debated on whether I should open it.

Who could it be? I suddenly remembered the movie 'When A Stranger Calls'. What if my life was some kind of sequel titled 'When A Stranger Texts'? I hate scary movies. I'd only watched it because Jacob had bought the ticket before I could stop him. By the time I had realized it, the ticket was already printing.

I couldn't just waste money like that. Not to mention the paper used to make that ticket. Yeah I'm a closet tree hugger. Judge me.

Just as I'd expected I'd developed a phobia of unknown numbers.

Then again it could also be the lotto in which I'd bought a ticket to last week. My curiousity got the better of me.

'Be at Billy's tomorrow at 7am' it read. I replied asking who it was, just to make sure it wasn't a serial killer.

Because a serial killer would totally reply 'Oh it's me the guy from the first movie. I'll be killing you at Billy's tomorrow so don't be late!'.

Nice one Gabz.

I'd be lying if I told you I didn't at least half-expect it though since whoever it was took so long to reply. I took a long shower and got back to an empty inbox.

'Paul' finally came the answer. I almost wished I hadn't asked.

If this serial killer was any good at stalking, he would know what happened with Paul earlier and that Billy had said to go to his place the following day.

I did the only logical thing I could think of.

I panicked, sneaking around the house with a baseball bat (Oh, the irony.). I snuck around like I'd seen spies do in movie, making sure to lock the doors and windows.

"Uhm, Gabz. May we know exactly what you're up to?" I looked over to the table where my dad and Bella were eating Chinese food.

Perfect, now I had five fortune cookies for that asian kid.

Now, I didn't want to cause panic in my dad and sister because that would only make things worse.

"Nothing." I narrowed my eyes while scooting away sideways then throwing the bat down the hallway.

I sat down and ate my orange chicken rice topping but didn't have much of an appetite because I realized by locking all the doors and windows, I may have locked the serial killer inside our home.

The piece of chicken I'd been eating fell out of my mouth as I gasped. Which made me choke on a piece of rice. How could something so small almost kill me.

Maybe that's what the serial killer had wanted. The thing I least I expected to harm me, food, would kill me. That's why he texted me so that I would panick and lock all entrances only to realize he might already be inside. Thus making me gasp and choke on rice.

It was like karma for me stereotyping that asian kid in an almost racist fashion.

Maybe he was the serial killer. That would explain his motive. But not why he tried to kill the girl in the first movie, 'When A Stranger Calls', which I still don't understand the ending of.

Whatever his motive may be, sorry Mr. Serial Killer, you're good but not good enough.

My dad's a cop and he knows the Heimlich maneuver.

So HA.

* * *

The texter was really Paul. I asked Jacob for his number and it matched the one that texted. Although I'm smart enough to think that the serial killer may have used Paul's phone, apparently I'm not smart enough to stop me from going to Billy's house at 7 am sharp. I brought the bat though and the pepper spray I stole from Bella.

Billy was waiting for me on the front porch. Paul, or the serial killer, was not yet there.

It really ground my gears.

Who tells someone to be somewhere at a certain time SHARP and then is late?

You don't see me going around telling my teachers they better be on time for class tomorrow.

Paul arrived at about 7:35am and I was already in a pissy mood by then. I was secretly relieved that he hadn't been killed by the serial killer but I'd deny it if anyone asked.

"Oh gee, Mr. 7 am SHARP has arrived." I rolled my eyes dramatically to achieve the effect I wanted.

If he had seemed happy to see me before I'd opened my big fat bunny-toothed pie hole, he didn't now. He ignored me then went directly inside. I followed and sat opposite him on the dining table. Billy sat on the side chair on my right and Paul's left.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point." Billy said after a long awkward moment. "Paul I know you know about imprinting but Gabe, do you remember?"

Of course I remembered those crazy legends. They'd been telling me them my whole life.

I nodded slowly. I don't see how this had anything to do with me. Was this suppose to cheer me up? Did he invite me here for story-telling?

He didn't even offer me coffee and muffins.

"Gabe, it is vital that you do not share this information with anyone. The supposed legends are true." Okay, real funny. I saw where he was going. I'll play along.

"Which ones, Bill?" I made myself look fascinated.

"All of them Gabe. We tell them so that those involved, like yourself and Paul, won't be so shocked when the time comes."

I stayed silent waiting for him to laugh and say 'April Fool's'. It was still March but everyone expected too be pranked on April First so it would make sense to prank early on.

I'd have to try it on someone.

"Gabe?" Billy waved his hand in front of me, still not laughing.

Okay this is getting old. Okay Gabz, poker face. He's testing you.

"Gabe. Say something. I'm trying to explain. Let me say it simply. Paul is a shape-shifter. Paul has imprinted on you. You have the choice to accept it or not though. But whatever you choose, you must keep this a secret. I know you know the stories. We shape-shifters are here to protect the people. However people do not always see clearly when they are scared. So it is better not to tell."

I didn't know how to react. I guess it made sense. Billy wasn't laughing either so this joke was either really well played out, or he was serious. I'd never heard Billy make a joke like this before.

So if this was all true. How do I react? I wasn't sure about Paul. He'd always been such an ass to me. Not just as kids but even when we got older. I looked at the tall man in front of me.

He'd grown bigger and taller, just like legends described shape-shifters after phasing.

He was handsome. But he'd always been. He'd always known it. Everyone knew about his playboy reputation. Rachel knew but chose to ignore it while she was in college. Oh my, what about Rachel? She's not fond of me but I'm not that kind of girl to steal someone's man.

Hypothetically speaking, if this was all true and not some joke.

How would I be sure he wouldn't just mess with me?

Could you do that to your imprint?

"My choice?" was all I managed to say. Paul slammed his hand on the table and got up. He threw his shirt on the floor before running outside and...?

Turning into an over-sized wolf?

Don't see that every day.

Damnit Gabz, we have a situation here. Get yourself together!

So the shape-shifter thing was true. And judging from last night, the whole weird staring thing probably meant the imprint thing was true.

* * *

**PAUL POV**

That's all she could say?

Her choice?

So, she didn't want me.

Ouch.

I'd never felt like this before. Like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped all over.

Then shot it and set it on fire just to make sure it was all gone.

She wanted out? Fine then! I don't want this bullshit either.

_Paul, where are you?_ I heard Jared's voice. He must've been on patrol and heard my thoughts. He knew about the imprint too.

_Fuck off. I'll finish patrols, just get out of my head. _I wasn't aware wolves could roll their eyes. But I did.

_Paul. She just asked if she had a choice. She just found out the legends are true. Give the imprint a chance. Fate doesn't just choose any random girl. She'll make you better. Besides, you can't blame her. You've been bullying the girl since elementary. Just put in the effort to show you can be nice to her. She'll change her mind. Come on, it's Gabz. Everyone else on the reserve loves Gabz. Sure she's a little weird... annoying, short... She's borderline crazy, the way she's always so deep in thought but it's... cute, I guess. We all learned to love her the way she is. All but you. Just try it man._

Breathe in. Breathe out. Deeper. Okay, calming down.

_Paul. Honestly. Are you calming yourself down just to get me out of your head? Well I guess the girl's already getting you to calm down somehow. It's a good start._

Quiet. Now where am I going to find new shorts.

* * *

**GABZ POV**

Billy didn't react to Paul's outburst.

"Yes, dear. You have a choice." Billy said getting up to get some coffee.

Finally!

Just as Billy's back was turned, a butt-naked Paul ran through and into Rachel's room.

I've never seen a man naked before but his man parts looked a lot bigger than the pictures in our text books. I'd have to tell Nikki and Cam later. I'd officially be initiated into their dirty-minded duo.

Wait a sec. He was naked.

And went in Rachel's room.

He knows exactly where it is.

So he's been there before.

Perhaps many times?

As I put two and two together, I couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy and an even stronger feeling of her.

I guess imprinting is exaggerated in the stories.

I wanted to storm out but that would be rude.

And I'd be eyeing the chocolate chip muffin Billy had put on a plate for me. My weakness.

* * *

After several delicious muffins, and Paul not having left Rachel's room yet, I was full and decided to pay someone a visit. A certain someone who would know all about imprinting and secretly loved me like the little sister he'd never had.

I bid farewell to Billy, promising for the umpteenth time that I wouldn't tell anyone. Even though Paul had made my decision for me.

I don't care if it's Rachel or Jacob's sister for that matter. I don't share my stuff. She doesn't look clean anyways. I might catch a disease or something.

Alas, after a very tiring walk, I'd reached my destination.

"Ohhhh Samuellllll!" I called into my favorite almost-big-brother-figure's house.

Emily came out, smiling.

"I've been expecting you, Gabe. Come inside and help me in the kitchen, will you?" I did as told. I was a little nervous that she'd been expecting me. It meant she had a lot of questions for me. But I'd decided on the walk over that I didn't want anything to do with Paul. I'd just get hurt.

"So, how was the talk with Billy and Paul?". I knew it. I felt myself sighing. It hurt to think about it but maybe talking to Emily would help. That is why I came over after all, to talk to someone. It wasn't Samuel but Emily's just as great. I kind of wanted Samuel's opinion though, seeing as he could relate more with Paul's situation.

"Not so good Em. He stormed off when I asked if I had a choice. Turned into a wolf and the whole shebang." For some reason, I left out that he'd come back naked and went to Rachel.

"It must've hurt him then hun. If he was angry enough to phase afterward." she looked up at me from the meat she'd been slicing. I grabbed the vegetables she had out and began to slice as well.

Hurt? I had just asked a question. I just found out the stories I'd been told my whole life were actually true. What the hell did he expect? That ass. Any feeling I had to protect his image went away.

"I dunno. He went into Rachel's room butt-naked shortly after." I officially hated him. He knew I was there. Why would he do that? Was I not good enough to be his imprint or something? He couldn't wait until i had left?

"Slow down, dear. You'll cut yourself." I had started pretending the cucumber I'd been slicing was his man parts, in order to vent my anger. I slowed down since I was frightening Emily. "There. Just calm down. Now, Paul and Rachel have been dating on and off for a while. Before he imprinted sweetie. It's not going to just go away over night. You know that Sam was with Leah before he imprinted on me. He chose me though." She winked at me at the last part.

Why couldn't I wink like that? Could Rachel wink like that?

Okay Gabz, calm yourself. Stop comparing yourself. So what if he might like Rachel better, it didn't mean I wasn't likeable. Chris was still there right? He was changing.

But Samuel left Leah for Emily. Would Paul do that to Rachel?

"Did Samuel imprint on you too?" I asked. Emily nodded. I didn't want to ask more about Leah. I felt it might be a touchy subject. So was the scar on her face, which I wondered now if Samuel had done it.

"But did he know you before he imprinted? Why did Paul imprint on me now? Why not when we were younger?" The questions came cascading out of my mouth. All my insecurities.

"No, he imprinted when we met. But Sam had already phased by the time we met, so I guess the situation's a little different hon. But you'll never know if you don't try. You could always wait for him to leave Rachel. I'm sure he will eventually."

But eventually wasn't soon enough for me.

I wanted it now.


	6. Chapter 6: Pizza

**I'm on a roll. (:**

* * *

**PAUL POV**

As I lay next to Rachel's sleeping form, I couldn't help but think if Jared was right.

Rachel was great, and the sex we'd just had was amazing as always. But I kept imagining it was Gabby, er, Gabz.

I wasn't sure. How did I know if I could make her choose me? What if no matter what I did, she still didn't want me?

I know I could handle if Rachel left me. With Gabby, I guess I'll call her that in my mind, even the smallest rejection felt like it could kill me.

I'm going soft. Damn.

I had to fight this.

Rachel stuck with me no matter what dumb shit i did.

She knew me well and I knew I ever was forced to settle down someday it'd have to be the person who accepted me for who I am, right?

Why should I change for someone to want me?

This imprint shit is bullshit.

"Hon?" Rachel had finally awoken. I was almost angry at her for interrupting my thoughts. It was the imprint speaking most likely, so I ignored it. I think Sam's theory was right. It's just about genetics and who would make the best baby. That's all the wolf in me wants.

I didn't want kids anyways.

I could imagine a bunch of little Gabby's running around.

"Hon, why are you smiling? Get out of bed and dressed, we gotta go to Emily's." I stopped smiling. Damn I hadn't even noticed. The wolf in me must be smiling at the genetically perfect kids we'd have.

* * *

I was in an extremely good mood going to Emily's. Despite the look Billy had given me before Rachel and I left, holding hands.

I was even humming the 'I'm walking on sunshine' song that I hate. Rachel laughed at me so I stopped.

When I arrived at Emily's I knew why.

_She_ was there.

First I saw her dancing, shaking her hips while flipping an egg to the music blasting from her cellphone. [See How to Wop and Cook Breakfast on Youtube to help imagine. Hahaha.]

_"Turn around and wop, wop, wop, wop." _I gaped at her as she shook some salt onto the egg.

_"like DANG she fiiiine." _The way she rolled her body almost gave me a hard-on right then and there.

Rachel cleared her throat and Gabby stopped mid-roll. She stayed in that position, gawking at Rachel and I. It felt good when she looked at me.

She has the prettiest lips, nice and thick. I bet they'd be so soft pressed against mine. She had the cutest little button nose to and deep brown eyes that seemed to shine. Her dark curls completed the look.

I can't believe I'd never noticed what was right in front of me.

I'm going soft. But I don't care.

I need her to be mine. Rachel's gasp was barely audible to me when I let go of her hand and walked inside, leaving her behind.

* * *

**GABZ POV**

If this wasn't the most embarrassing moment of my life, it was on the top 10 list.

Then I noticed Paul and Rachel holding hands.

Top Five.

I stopped staring at them after the song had finished and played again, since it was on repeat.

What can I say, it helps me get things done. How can you not want to get things done to this song? If you don't like this song, YOU have a hearing problem.

I stopped my rationalizing when Paul moved inside. My heart was beating. At the same time I felt anger building up in me. Probably because of Rachel. It was the weirdest sensation, my anger growing in sync with every pump of my heart.

It was like my heart was being strangled.

That's poetic. I'll have to write that down somewhere no one would see.

* * *

**PAUL POV**

Gabby was definitely different. She looked hurt just a moment ago and now she was grinning like an evil villain from a cartoon. It warmed my heart. Jared had to be right. Okay, Paul. This could be a bad situation. Rachel's still here.

I wish she wasn't.

"Hon? Sit down. I'm going to go help in the kitchen." I really wish she wasn't here. I sat down anyway and felt her massage my shoulder. But I was almost numb to her touch while looking at Gabby.

My Gabby.

At least, she would be. She had to be, very soon. Or I'd go crazy.

Her grin went away when Rachel touched me. I'd do anything to make her smile again.

Was she jealous? I hate to say it but I love the feeling.

"Paul!" Sam? I really hoped he wouldn't... "Have you decided about Gabriella? She's a... oooh." He cringed when he realized Rachel was there. All hell was about to break lose. Rachel had a temper that rivaled mine. And she was holding a knife! I felt my body get up faster than my mind could tell it to, like it was some kind of reflex. I stood between her and the love of my life.

My Gabby. Soon.

I gripped Rachel's wrist as she almost stabbed me.

"Paul," she said in a quiet voice that was too calm, "What about Gabe?".

I wanted to defend Gabby. I wanted to make her fears go away and destroy anything that could hurt her.

But I didn't. Like the coward I am.

"Nothing hon." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

My guilt grew as everyone in the house looked at me in disbelief. What hurt the most was Gabby's expression. It was shock, anger, and... hurt? I'd fucked up.

Kind of. In a way I'd also done the right thing.

Still the emptiness I felt as Gabby got her bad and left was unbearable. Yet I couldn't make myself go after her either with Rachel there.

* * *

**GABZ POV**

I don't know what I expected. Or why I'd expected anything else.

My pillow was there for me though. A shoulder to cry on and a punching bag all in one. Who needs Paul when I have my pillow!

Damn him! I hate him! This imprint stuff is bullshit. For sure this time! I'll never forgive him. He couldn't even tell Rachel he'd imprinted on me. It was true, even if he chose her. She'd probably be flattered too that his love for her was so strong that not even imprinting on me could make it go away.

* * *

I told Cameron I'd seen Paul naked. I left out the whole wolf and imprint thing. I told her he'd said he loved me when we talked at Billy's but rushed out when I didn't say anything back. I lied that it was tribe tradition when a guy liked a girl to confront them in front of the parents and since my dad wasn't part of the tribe, Billy did since he as the closest thing I had to a father in the tribe.

I felt bad when she believed me and advised me to forget him.

"Girl, Chris said he'd change for you. If I were you, that's who I'd pick. Not the temperamental guy who ran out before you could speak. Even if he big. I'm sure Chris is too. You'll never know if you don't try babygirl. Now stop mopin'. Especially if he's after that Rachel bitch. You, are to good for that" she touched the tip of my nose at her last word. I was lucky to have a friend like her. Even if she's a perv.

"You're right. I'll just forget all about-" Just as I was saying the words, the devil himself walked in.

"Class we have a new transfer student from the reservation. Please be nice."

I hate math. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. This has been an overall bad month for me. I'm the most unfortunate person in the world.

Damn this handsome boy.

"Oh girl, look. If Chris don't work, there's a gorgeous new student." Cameron nudged me.

"Cam. That's him." I let my head bang on the desk. Why me?

"Girl, forget what I said. You needa hit that.".

I shook my head no.

"Okay, then I will." I looked up just to glare at her, "Just joking. Damn lighten up.".

"There's a seat next to Miss Swan at their table, Mr. LaHote." the teacher pointed at me and I let my head bang on the table. Again. And again. And again.

"Sit properly Miss Swan." the teacher droned. I did so slowly with my eyes closed. When I opened them I saw Cameron sitting across from me, smiling at me , her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Don't be rude Gabz." she taunted.

I looked at her.

Then at Paul.

Then back to Cam.

"I thought you were on my side."

"Girl, I am. You don't even know." she said, still smiling but now starting on her math assignment.

Math and Paul. The two things I hate most.

It must be the serial killer again. He wants me to kill myself like in those Saw movies.

The sadistic bastard.

* * *

**PAUL POV**

Gabby was looking around suspiciously.

Paranoid much?

She's weird like Jared said, that's for sure.

It sets her apart from everyone in the room. She was the only not doing her work. I'd do it for her but I'm no good at math. I wonder if she gets good grades. Its okay if she doesn't, but it'd make her even more wonderful, if that's even possible.

I looked up at her every few seconds. Then she would look at me so I'd get back to my work. When the bell rang she hadn't done anything and got straight up. Her friend, the one she'd brought to the reserve looked at me.

"You're not going to go after her? After you've been looking at her the whole period? You dumber than you look boy. That's a turn off."

Turn off? What if Gabby wouldn't like me cause I'm not bright. I'm hittin' the books tonight.

"Hey! Go get her!" I nodded then headed in the direction Gabby had gone.

I found her in the parking lot, of all places. Smoking a cigarette. Didn't she have asthma? Yeah I remember she used to carry an inhaler around. Was she trying to kill herself? I took the cigarette out of her hand and threw it on the ground.

"Are you trying to fucking kill yourself?" Temper Paul. Breathe in.

"The hell do you care." she said nonchalantly.

"You're asthmatic. Don't lie. I remember you carrying that inhaler thing."

"So?" was all she said, shrugging.

The idiot. Why didn't she care? Didn't she have some form of self-preservation?

"You're killing yourself."

"Again. Why do you care? You couldn't defend me in front of Rachel but you can from cigarettes? Are you ashamed of me Paul? Think you're unlucky cause I'm the one you imprinted on? You don't even know me!" She stormed back towards the school.

Was I the reason she was doing this? No one said anything about her smoking before. I'd have to find out.

Luckily, I had chemistry with Cameron and the other girl I'd see her with a few times. Couldn't remember her name even if I tried. I sat next to Cameron.

"So, did you find her?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded. Before she could ask what happened I blurted out.

"How long has she been smoking?".

She looked to the girl next to her who in turn, looked me up and down.

"Not long. Why?" the girl said. It was obvious she didn't like me by the tone of her voice. I could sense she was protective over Gabby. I liked her already. We'd be good friends.

"I found her smoking in the parking lot. She's asthmatic. I'm Paul by the way." I held out my hand.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a douche, she wouldn't do stupid shit." she said, she looked at my hand for a moment before shaking it, "Nikki. La Gaby tells me and Cam everything. So watch yourself boy.".

"Now, since we have time now. Who the fuck is Rachel?" Cameron put her hand on her hip.

Shit.

"No one important." I muttered. I really didn't want to talk about her.

"Oh really now. That's now what I heard. How bout you Cam?". Nikki look from me to Cam.

"Mhm, she sure sounded like someone to me, Nikki." Both girls looked at me.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

**GABZ POV**

Biology made me feel better. It got my mind off of Paul. How could it not?

We learned about Genetics and Reproduction. I wonder how many chromosomes shape-shifters have. Are the cold ones from the legends true too?

How many chromosomes would they have? My eyes flashed to Edward. If they were real, he was definitely one.

And of course, he was dating my sister. Bella was happy though so I'd just have to watch Edward closely. One slip-up and he was dead. Wait, vampires are already dead, right? So if he was a dead vampire, he'd be super dead. Yeah!

I followed behind them to the cafeteria. I am so smooth. They didn't even notice me.

They were too into each other. I'm surprised they weren't sucking each other's faces off yet, the way they looked at each other.

Haha. Suck. Haha vampire.

Get it?

Unless he sucked Bella's blood.

Not funny!

Okay they're sitting with Bella's group.

Oh, Chris! Just in time.

I noticed suddenly that he wasn't as handsome as Paul. Although he was quite the latin beauty, light skin, dark hair, and soccer body. He was smaller than Paul though especially with Paul's werewolf genes. That meant, his winky was smaller too.

But it doesn't matter cause I am not like that! Cameron and Nikki have tainted my mind!

He smiled when he caught my eye. I tried to smile back but I couldn't look him in the eye because of the dirty images in my mind, so it came out really awkward and most likely didn't look anywhere near a smile.

"Hey Gabz." he said when I sat next to him. Flirt mode on. I'll show you Paul! Two can play at this game. I'll make you regret the day you challenged Gabriella Rose Ateara Swan!

Bwahahah!

Okay stop it Gab. People are starting to notice. Back to whoring it up.

"Miss me?" I asked happily. Okay. Not sexy. I'm cute though, right?

Right?

Damn you inner monologue.

That pizza looks delicious. Stop! Get ahold of yourself woman! Resist that juicy slice of heavenly cheese and tomato goodness.

Gah!

I'm not hungry.

I'm not hungry.

I'm not hungry.

"You hungry Gab?"

"I'm not hungry." I said out loud.

"Oookay..." he said grabbing the slice of pizza. I flinched a little but Chris didn't notice.

That pizza must be really tasty then. I watched him eat it, getting a bit of tomato saucy goodness on the corner of his mouth.

Just in time, Paul walked in with... Nikki and Cam?

Okay, I'll figure that out later. I couldn't resist smiling so I made it a bitchy one as I slowly wiped the sauce off with a napkin.

I almost instantly regretted it.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I don't know if I mentioned what Nikki's other half is but I want it to be Mexican. In honor of chorizo with potatoe burritos! If you don't like it, there is something wrong with YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cliffs

**Yet another update. Is it confusing when I keep switching POV's? I don't want to make things so obvious you know. That's why i stopped when Paul was about to explain things.**

**I'm currently listening to Shakira's "Suerte(Whenever,Wherever) so if it comes out in the story, I'd like to apologize if it comes out in this story.**

**Maybe I'll change the song though and save this for a happier point in the story.**

* * *

**GABZ POV**

I somehow felt the pain I saw on Paul's face. It only lingered a quick second then I saw the temper of the Paul I knew. I expected him to come and punch Chris in the face but he didn't. He turned on his heel, pushing past my two best friends, and disappeared down the hallway. Well. Didn't see that coming.

"Que es su problema? (What's his problem?)" Chris asked. I didn't answer him. Instead I got up and followed after Paul like any girl from a cliche romance movie would. I caught up with him after a few minutes of tiresome 'brisk walking', as I like to call it. He turned away when he saw me and punched a locker.

Hey, I've never seen this locker before. Kinda looks like mine, from the girl's PE locker room but oh... boy's PE locker room.

"Why did you follow me?" he didn't turn around and I was glad. He sounded hurt, again. I didn't want to see him hurt again. I guess I'm that kind of person. I don't like seeing others hurt.

"Because it's my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I don't apologize often but I felt it was the only way to make things better. Come to think of it, it was the first time I'd ever intentionally hurt someone. Maybe it was because I'd been bullied so much by the man standing in front of me. Back when he was a boy though, and he was obviously a man now. Okay not the time to admire his body. I bet he has nice abs though.

"Didn't mean to what? Be all over that Chris guy? I didn't know you're such a little whore. I didn't think about this before I came here." Oh hell no! Here I am trying to say sorry and he insults me! We can't have that. Think of something mean Gabz! Stupid Paul, coming here.

"Why _did_ you come here?" That's all I could think of. Not too mean. I guess I didn't really want to hurt him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he finally faced me, his eyes wet as if a tear was about to fall. Dang, we weren't even together yet and he's crying over this? "Gabby," What the? He paused as if also unsure at the nickname he'd used, "I fucked up. I don't want to be with Rachel. I tried to fight the imprint because I'm scared to get hurt. By you. But you're more amazing than I could ever imagine a girl to be. You keep getting even more so the more I get to know you. I'd be stupid to not even try."

Well, that's some Nicholas Sparks ass shit right there. Still, what happened at Emily's was fresh in my mind.

"Bet your balls you done fucked up. Why couldn't you say it to her then? You keep talking sweet but your actions don't back it up. Did you expect to just come here and I'd welcome you with open arms? You left me at Billy's because I asked if i had a choice. Then you slip into Rachel's room without even a second glance at me. It's a little much, Paul. How can I trust you when all you've ever done was hurt me?" I felt I had the right to be dramatic. No one was around. And he was saying stuff that would really get my hopes up if I believed any of it.

"At Billy's I was in denial. And we've been together for years. I can't just forget that overnight!" He sounded just like Emily. He must've talked to her too. "Then at Emily's I realized that I wanted you more. You're perfect, Gabby."

Again with the name, "I know I probably don't deserve you but hey maybe for once in my life I'll get lucky and you'll want me too. I think I need you, even if I don't want to."

"And you didn't tell Rachel because?" I felt like a recording on repeat. I didn't take to heart what he'd been saying. Except for that last part, for once in his life? Poor kid, no wonder he bullied me so much. Had to vent out all that frustration somewhere.

"She would've hurt you Gab. She had a freaking knife in her hand. Even if I stopped her. I didn't want her to do anything crazy with you there."

That certainly put things into perspective.

"I told her as soon as you'd left. I let her slap me, punch me, whatever she wanted. I didn't care, as long as it was taken out on me and not you." Paul was out of breath after his long declaration of his feelings towards me. His chest was heaving a little. So he did tell her. He said something about wanting me more right? I wonder if he'd get mad if I asked him to write everything down so I could analyze everything he said. Before I could say anything, his lips came crashing on to mine. My body reacted before I knew what was going on. He was surprisingly gentle.

I know I'm being cliche again but I felt safe in his arms. You know you would too, he's a big beefy man.

He's a freaking shape-shifting wolf spirit warrior for goodness sake! He kills vampires. Or at least the legends say so. If you have a shape-shifting wolf spirit warrior taking care of you and you don't feel safe, than you're paranoid and should seek medical attention immediately!

"Ahm, Gabby?" Why does he call me - hey, he's not kissing me anymore. Judging by his grin and the way he was raising his eyebrows at me in disbelief, I could tell he hadn't been kissing me for some time now. Had I really just stood there with my eyes close and lips puckered? Puckered. Haha that word makes me giggle. Paul started laughing with me.

"I stood there looking stupid for a while huh?" I asked. Wow, that's really embarrassing.

"Yeah, I stop when I noticed your eyebrows furrowing. At first I thought you were in pain but I realized you must have been thinking about something so I let you be. I didn't want to disturb you but it was getting long so I kinda worried." As if standing there like an idiot wasn't enough.

"If you want to take back everything you just said, I'd understand." I meant it too. I wouldn't want to date someone as unusual as me. I wonder if I'd ever find anyone on my level. What would our kids be like? I was yet again interrupted by his kiss. I focused this time. I was the one to break away the second time.

"Should we get out of the boy's locker room? If someone caught us they'd think all kinds of nasty things, and honestly I wouldn't blame them. They'd probably spread all kinds of rumors and I still wouldn't blame them cause it's my fault for putting myself is such a position."

"Are those the kinds of things that normally go on in that cute little head of yours?" I shuddered a little as he ran his hands through my hair. It was so calming. I managed to nod slowly as he continued to rub my head.

"Gab, you're right though. Let's go." he whispered. I followed him without arguing.

I felt so relaxed I didn't even recap on what had just happened. Next thing I knew, we were in the parking lot getting onto his big motorcycle.

"What happened to your pick-up?" I wondered out loud. It'd be nice to have him around so I'd stop talking to myself so much. Pick-ups seemed to be a thing for people from the reservation. I got mine from Billy and fate probably gave it to me and Bella because I'm half Native American. Stereotyping again I see Gabz. At least it's against my own kind this time. That makes it okay. I think.

"I didn't want it to be so obvious I'm from the Rez. And I thought you might be embarrassed by me." he shrugged and was suddenly fascinated with the Gas tank meter on his bike. Although it's really shiny and pretty, I think he was just feeling shy about what he was saying. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who shared his feelings often. Imprinting get to you I guess. Or was he this sweet with Rachel?

"You obviously haven't seen Bella and I's ride. Try to spot it now. Sticks out like a sore thumb around here." I motioned to the rest of the parking lot. I assumed he spotted it because he laughed a little.

"You don't sound sure. What're you thinking?" he asked. How did he know? Might as well say it. So he could end things before he started anything he might regret.

"Did you break up with Rachel?" There. I said it. He paused, making my heart race might I mention. This boy was no good for my heart, I swear. I let out the air I'd been holding when he nodded and was able to breathe normally.

"Let's go?" he asked without looking at me.

"Uh, don't we have class?" His jaw clenched as if he'd realized something.

"You don't have to come. I'm being a bad influence, aren't I? I don't think I can control myself if I see that Chris guy again but you can stay if you want." he kicked a rock on the ground near his foot.

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to make sure you knew, being your first day here and all. Pretty crazy first day though, huh?" I joked as I got on behind him. He laughed before putting his helmet on. He gave me one as well. It was red. How did he know my favorite color? Had he been stalking me?

Was he the serial killer?

Nah, he would've let Rachel do it then.

Unless he wanted to do it himself.

"Where are we going?" I yelled. He probably didn't hear me. I kind of recognized the place. I knew we were one the Rez but not exactly where. I thought it was maybe the beach but we had just passed the side road leading to it.

Oh my gosh. He's going to kill me. This whole imprinting on me thing was a joke.

He pulled off another road not too far from the one going to the beach.

I finally recognized the place as the Cliff's. Was he going to make me jump off?

Goodbye cruel world. I just want to say I love my sister and father and dog. And everyone on the Rez. Jacob included. Even Paul. Nikki and Cam as well. I'll miss everyone in Forks. At least I'll get to see my momma again.

"Gab? You alright?" Of course not. It's human instinct to be not okay before dying. Hasn't he heard of fight or flight? Maybe he has and he liked to see me suffer. Damn him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you mad about Rachel again? I'm sorry, it won't happen again! Gab please!" My heart wasn't made of stone. Even if he was about to kill me, my feelings ran deep.

"Why are we here?" I wasn't so rude to outright ask if he was going to kill me. So I played it smooth.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go that we wouldn't get in trouble for cutting classes." I was smooth but he was smoother.

"I should text Bella so she won't worry. And Nikki and Cameron." To say my finaly goodbye. He nodded in agreement.

'Bells, I'll get a ride home from school later. See you at home.'

'Nik, Cam, I'm at the cliffs with Paul. Didn't feel like going to class. You know why. I'll explain tomorrow.' If I was alive, that is. At least they'd know where to find the body now.

Paul took my hand and led me towards the edge. This was it, I thought.

Just as I began to say my prayers, he sat down on the ledge. Didn't see that coming. I never do with this guy.

"I don't know how to swim." Not that it would matter if I hit my head on one of the rocks. See, I told my dad swimming lesson would've been a waste of time.

"Really?" He laughed. I didn't see how that was comical. Learning to swim is a waste of time.

"Yeah. why?"

"Nothing. I could teach you sometime you know." I shook my head furiously. "Like now?". I felt myself freeze. He was taking of his shirt and pants. Leaving just a pair of shorts on. No wonder he felt so warm, all that clothing. Under clothing. Under clothing. How many layers is he wearing?

Then he jumped.

Oh my fucking gosh, he jumped! Was that a suicide attempt? Maybe he thought I'd come after him. Haha, nice try Mr. Serial Killer, you thought I'd -

And now, here I am falling after jumping off the cliff. I don't know why but my body seems to be drawn to him. So here I am screaming at the top of my lungs, flailing my arms around and kicking my legs cause that's I've seen swimmers do on tv, and I wasn't sure when I'd hit -

Splash! Water. Cold, cold water. I love that when I finally decide to get in the water is the day I didn't wear a wet suit. Wait, why is it getting warm? I should open my eyes. I looked to see Paul smiling with his arms around me. He then swam near the rocky side of the cliffs and held on. He then started laughing harder than I've ever seen him laugh.

"You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Self. Fall" he said in between laughs, trying to stop himself at the same time. I didn't find it funny at all. I could have died by hitting my head, or drowning.

Just as he started to calm down, a wave came along and hit me right in the face. When it passed, I spit the water out from my mouth, all over Paul's face. He kept smiling and didn't even bother to wipe his face off. Which is really gross.

But turned me on, in a twisted kind of way.


	8. Chapter 8: Sisterly Lovin'

**Hey guys. So I just wanted to clear up some details.**

**I've been watching the movie as I write because I don't have a book on hand.**

**I live in a country where the movie cost me PHP75.00 and the book cost around PHP400.00, and I can't afford it at the moment :(**

**But I'm on Twilight Wiki, reading the difference between the book and movie.**

**So I've been using some scenes from the movie but I will try to use more of the books.**

**It really depends on the details and which ones are more convenient for my story :D**

**1. So, the first on the list is how Bella cooks rather than always eating at the Diner like in the movie. In my story, they go to the diner sometimes but it's Gabz who cooks at home and then when Bella comes she helps her out around the house. It's just a trait I want in Gabz, that she takes care of her dad.**

**2. There's a field trip in my story, that's not in the books. The one to the greenhouse. Just because it's Biology and Gabz loves biology. Just to make a little sibling rivalry between her and Bella, that's only in Gabz head. Because she's the kind of person who would make competition over something so small.**

**Speaking of Bio, in the book's it's Mr. Banner and in the movie its Mr. Molina. I've already make Nikki half-mexican, Chris is latino but I haven't decided if he's also Mexican or maybe from Cuba, and I've debated on making Paul's mother, who is gone I know, of Hispanic descent. Just to spice things up. My best friend is Mexican and her family took me in when my momma had work and I fell in love with Mexican people and culture. So I wanted to use some Spanish here and there in my story though its probably wrong. My point of this all though is whether I should make him Mr. Molina, which I think is a Hispanic last name, or if I'm going overboard with all this?**

**It's not really a big deal I guess. Anyways, I was thinking you guys could decide! (= If not, I'm making him Mr. Molina. I think he could be Gabz's favorite since she has an obsession with latin culture.**

**3. Gabz steals Bella's pepper spray, because Bella leaves it at home like in the book. I don't know if I mentioned it in the story yet. If not, I will. She's jealous because Charlie gave Bella one and not her. She's also paranoid.**

**4. Their first day of school in the books is January 18, in mine I followed the movie's March just because it's closer to April Fools.**

**5. Bella uses an ipod not a CD player in my story, because Gabz gets the CD player. I'll be adding that soon (;Is that like a sneak peak? Haha.**

**6. Lastly, Charlie has curly hair in the books but I like how he looks in the movie. So I thought about it and decided he could be like my dad, who had long hair in college that was straight until about his ears then curly from there until the ends. He cut it short when he graduated and kept it that way because of his work, so his hair seems straight. So, let's say Charlie had long hair back in High School, like all of his Quileute friends then cuts it at the same time they do, which is when they start phasing. (=**

**7. In my story, I'm using the movie's Erick Yorkie and Ben Cheney combined character. Just because I want him to be the only Asian guy. Like I was always 'that asian girl' in Elementary and Middle School. My friends used to get a kick out of teasing me.**

* * *

Paul gave up trying to teach me to swim after about 20 minutes. I just couldn't float.

"You are never to go near any large body of water that has a depth beyond 3 and a half feet, with out me. Got it?" he sounded somewhat frustrated. Wait, I'm 5'1 1/2" inches. That's almost two feet above three and a half. I think. Hey, cut me some slack, we all know I'm no good at math. I did my best to give Paul a dirty look and raise an eyebrow at him. He merely chuckled at me so it wasn't very effective. I decided to use my beautiful voice. And yes, I do enjoy that sound of my own voice. Jacob doesn't agree but he can go fall off a cliff. Like I just did.

"I'm a lot taller than three and a half feet, ya know." I said matter-of-factly, not forgetting to place a hand on my hip and attempt the raised eyebrow thing again. He didn't laugh this time. He kept his eyes looking somewhere in the distance. I followed his gaze just to make sure there wasn't some guy with a chainsaw out there.

"We can't be sure with your lack of swimming skills and the fact that you're easily distracted by your own thoughts may put you in danger in such a situation." Well, damn. Nice to know he really believes in me. I'm being sarcastic, by the way. I decided to not respond to his comment and just follow him on to his motorcycle. He kissed me but I stayed still like a statue and resisted kissing him back.

That's what you get, big fat bully!

* * *

I was ecstatic when I saw Jacob and Billy were over for dinner. With Harry Clearwater's special fish! I love fish, especially fish tacos. I now enjoyed them more because they could swim and I can't but look where it got them! Dead and yummy in my tummy! Haha! I get the last laugh!

I introduced Paul to my dad, who gave a firm handshake and reminded him that he was chief of police and knew how to use a shotgun. Very well, he added.

After that awkward moment, they went in the living room to watch some football on the flatscreen. I was in the kitchen using some of the fish to make fish tacos. Just as I was chopping silantro, Paul came in and picked up my cellphone.

What. The. Hell?

He flipped on some music. As soon as I heard '_Uh ohhh, J. dash', _I recognized the song instantaneously. I resist the urge to dance.

I am not proud of my actions which have proven my weaknesses. I held until the chorus came on.

'_Wop, wop, wop.'_

My body moved on its own, I swear. My mind could not control it and eventually gave in. It gave a good fight and I was able to look at Paul angrily while my body began to move to the beat. But soon, I couldn't help but enjoy the song. Curse you J. Dash and your booty-shaking music!

I even sang along shamelessly at the next bridge.

"I made a lil bit of moneeeeey, I paid my bills!" I put the knife down and motioned my hands in a 'Come get it' fashion while shaking my hips and moving backwards. I did the wop when the chorus came again. Shamelessly. I'm hopeless.

The expression Paul had on was unreadable. It was like he thought it was funny but was turned on at the same time. Could he really be turned on by this? Well, then. I continued until the song finished. When it did, i resumed cooking. The silence in between songs is always awkward. Why does it take so long? Is there a setting on my phone somewhere to change that? If there wasn't I'm going to take whatever course in college that cellphone designers take and I shall event a cellphone that does. It'll have gold casing with rhinestones too. Yeeahh.

You know that thing where my hips and body react to the music before I even realize it? If you forgot, you're ADHD is worse than mine and you should seek medical help. I had just mentioned it. Anyways, it did that again as 'Loca' by Shakira came on. Really? In the span of less than four minutes, my body had done this twice.

It was funny because the song is about Shakira singing to another girl whose man left her for Shakira. Like me and Rachel. Is it bad that I find it funny? I think any girl would. I'm only human after all.

_'El esta por mi, y por ti borro. (He's for me, and you're erased)  
Eso que tu tienes todo y yo ni un kiki (Even though you have it all and I have no money )_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre- (I'm crazy with my tiger)'_

Paul switched the song. Did he understand? Or did he not like the song? I hoped it was the latter. Because if he understood and it reminded him of what I was thinking, then he must've felt remorse? Why? Rachel's dad is a shifter and so is her brother. She'd understand eventually that I'm what the fates wanted. Maybe someone would imprint on her too. Rumors even said she'd already found someone at whatever college she went to. Did Paul know that? He must've loved her alot if he knew and didn't do anything. Should I ask if he knew? Did it even matter to him anymore?

I couldn't ponder on it because she-wolf came on and once again I began to shake my hips. It's just so catchy. Hey, she-wolf. Could I be considered one? I'll be sure to include it if I ever make a soundtrack of my life. This song was in english so Paul definitely understood. Even if it wasn't I knew he got it from the look on his face which had gone back to the odd kind-of want-to-laugh-but-it's-also-somehow-sexy expression from earlier.

Jacob came in, and didn't pay attention. He was used to this. He grabbed another beer which I hoped was for his or my dad because I don't want underage drinking under this roof!

My dad came in after and then it got awkward. Neither Paul nor i noticed him come in until he cleared his throat. I stopped dancing, Paul turned off the music and made his way back to the living room. He got a beer from the ref . before leaving. Damn these wild children. And why wasn't my dad, chief of police as he'd reminded Paul earlier, doing anything to stop them?

Damn them all.

And where was my loving sister and only other female companion in this house?

"Dad! Where's Bella?" He didn't answer. So I said it again. And again. And again. I was about to say it again until he screamed that she was upstairs, probably annoyed by me interrupting. Serves them right. I happily made my way upstairs to Bella's room. When I got there, she was toying with an ipod that looked new and was attached to an equally new looking apple laptop.

"Gabz, check out what dad bought me." She motioned for me to come look at her new gadgets. Show-off. "Dad said to give you my CD player and desktop. I already put it on your desk. Who took you home? Rumor has it you and some big guy from the Rez got into an argument.". I don't know if she was trying to offend me that I always got her second-hand things but I was extremely offended. As annoyed as I was with the boys downstairs, I still didn't want to hurt dad by fighting with Bella or showing that I was envious. So I focused on her last statement.

"Yeah that's Paul." Was all I could think of. I wasn't in the mood for girl talk and it was a little awkward with her. She's kind of manly sometimes. She makes the weirdest facial expressions too that get me distracted.

"Isn't that the kid that used to bully you?" her brows furrowing and mouth slightly ajar in the weird way… Okay Gabz, control yourself. Look at her forehead or something. Good work. Now, answer.

"Yeah, but he's been_ nice_ since that get-together at the beach you didn't go to." I chose my words carefully. I'm not dumb enough to let the cat out of the bag, or wolf I guess, but I didn't want to say anything suspicious. Bella has this problem where she thinks she has to know everything. It could be a good thing at times, like in school, solving murder cases, or things of the sort. She had bought a book on the tribe's legends so I assumed she knew what Edward is but it's not her business to know what Paul and the others are. I hope Jacob wouldn't spill the beans. I don't which side she would take if it came to choosing one.

"Ah, I see. And… how do you feel?" she's almost as awkward as dad. Nikki and Cam make much better conversation. Even Jacob was better than this. But I think this is the kind of sisterly bonding we're supposed to have so I'll give it a shot.

"I like him. A lot I think. Even if we just started dating, if you could even call it that." That's kind of true I guess. It wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth.

"I think I know what you mean. You've probably heard about Edward and I." More than she knew. I nodded anyways. "I'm going to his place tomorrow. To meet his family." I don't know if she noticed my eyes widen for a second. Oh well, she wouldn't expect that I was thinking she was crazy for agreeing to go into a house full of vampires. I guess I'd react that way too if she was going to a guy she just met's house all by herself. I'd probably come with her too. Ooh, good idea!

"I'll go with you. Bells, I'm sure he's a nice guy but I'd rather be sure nothing happens to you. I'll bring Paul too if its alright. We won't interrupt." Well I'd try not to. Couldn't be sure with me and my big mouth. She paused for a moment before answering.

"Fine. I'll ask Edward later. Uh, I'll call him." For some reason, I got the feeling she wouldn't be calling. I'd been hearing weird sound coming from her room for a few nights, which was weird because I've always been a heavy sleeper until recently.

"Why not now? So, I could tell Paul. Great timing, he's downstairs right now watching football with dad." I challenged. She froze for a few seconds but then nodded reaching for her phone. Had I been tallying points between Bella and I's wins? If not I'm starting now. One point for Gabz. Heck yes!

"Hey, Edward." My eyes didn't leave her face with its current almost humorous scrunched up manner. "I was wondering if it was cool to bring my sister and her boyfriend over tomorrow…". There was a long pause. Was Edward scared? Did he know who my boyfriend was? Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend yet but it's the most casual term for soul-mate I can think of. Boy toy is just a little… off. Does Edward know what Paul is? "Okay cool. We'll be there. I can't wait. Okay, bye. ". Bella speaks in such a monotonous way sometimes. It didn't quite fit with what she was saying. She said she can't wait but doesn't sound too excited. She wasn't like this before… I guess I'd better tell Paul what he was doing tomorrow.

"Hey, uh, dad. Billy" I nodded at Billy then looked back at my dad. "Could I talk to Paul for a sec? I wanted to show him something outside. For our… biology project. ". My dad looked at Paul.

"Hurry up, half-time is almost over." He smiled and smacked him lightly on the arm. Since when did they become all buddy-buddy? Did I miss something while I was upstairs? Paul smiled back then got up to come with me outside. I had definitely missed something.

"Your dad is great Gabz." He said before I could ask.

"'Course, he is. He's related to me." I pointed a thumb at myself. "Anyways, you might've guessed it's not a bio project. Ahm… you might not like what I'm about to say." He cocked and eyebrow at me. Why can't I do that? I looked up towards Bella's window. I pulled us farther towards the woods, just to make sure she wouldn't overhear anything. " But here goes nothing," I took a deep breath, "I told Bella we'd go with her to Edward's place tomorrow. To meet his family."

"No." Paul stated simply, not even pretending to think about it. "You know what they are and what we are. It can't be good to put us all in one place." I couldn't believe him. My vision began to take on a slightly red tone. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Yeah , I know all that. But that's the reason we have to go. Bella might get hurt!"I had to protect her. She is my only sister, not to mention it would kill my dad if anything happened to her. If it wasn't for the whole keeping supernatural creatures a secret thing, I'd tell on Paul to my dad and ruin whatever relationship they had built in the past 45 minutes.

"It's her choice to go with them. She knows what she's getting herself into." My vision turned a very dark bloody red in which I could barely make out Paul's outlined figure. So this is what rage feels like. Coolio. Back to the situation at hand, I couldn't believe he was being such an inconsiderate ass!

"It doesn't matter what stupid shit she gets into. Sisters protect their sisters. If you don't want to go, fine, I'll go without you!" his eyes widened a little. Scared Paul? Good, I have you right where I want you. "And you can forget everything that happened today while you're at it. Then switch back schools and go back with Rachel. I bet if it was her sister or Jacob, you'd do it." A venom that I didn't know I possessed was in my voice as I said it.

"Baby, don't." I was not going to fall for the puppy dog eyes. No way. Gabz you're stronger than this. Do the forehead thing like with Bella. There. When did he even start calling me 'baby'?

"Mhm. Don't 'baby' me, mijo. I've made my decision, now make yours." Okay, so technically he was older than me and I don't really speak Spanish but it gave the dramatic edge I was going for.

"Gabby. Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to agree on this." Yes, my over-sized minion. Say it. "I'll go with you. But I'm staying outside." I'd figure out a way to lure him in. Some kind of delicious smelling pastry perhaps. "And let me remind you, that I can't do anything on their land. So it'll be useless.". That hadn't occurred to me but being the genius I am, I was able to think of something fast.

"You can grab Bella and run. I don't think I'd be able to lift her." He took a deep breathe then sighed loudly while exhaling, his hands were on his hips. He didn't say anything but he nodded.

With that, I considered myself victorious.


	9. Chapter 9: Coat Racks

**Long chapter. I didn't expect it. Lots of dialogue. I tried to cut it back but with Paul and now Edward who aren't quiet-type like Bella and Charlie, Gabz has more people to talk to and less time to talk with herself. I think that's a good thing.**

* * *

Paul came over early the next morning. A few hours early in fact. I'd threatened him well. I could use this effect I had on him as an advantage. Mwahaha-

"Gabby?" Paul interrupted me mid-cackle.

"Haha!" I blurted aloud. I hope he didn't make me explain myself. Diversion Gabz, quick! I threw myself into his arms and kissed him as passionately as I could in such an awkward situation. I think he fell for it because he didn't ask even after I broke away and jumped down. Yes, jumped down. He's gotta be like 7 feet tall.

"Good morning." He planted another kiss on my forehead. It sounds sweet and it really was, with all the effort he put into it. He had to bend his knees and everything, just to get down to my level. Being the jerk that I am, I didn't bother standing on my tippy toes to meet him half way.

"You're early." I stated, putting my hands in my pockets and rocking slightly.

"I asked to switch patrol with someone. So that I could be here. For you." Was he trying to guilt trip me? Wouldn't work buddy. This is for my sister. If what I was doing to Paul was wrong, my reason for doing it made it right. There's a word for that but I forgot it. Damn my small vocabulary. "Um, what do you usually do in the morning?"

"Feed my dog and pick up his poop, which I'm about to attempt to convince you to do for me." I squinted my eyes and smiled, trying to be cute.

"Feed it?" he asked. Haha. Feed it. I shook my head slowly, maintaining my 'trying to be cute' look. He sighed and headed for the shovel and bag I'd motioned to with my hand. That was easy. Too easy. I hope he knew I would abuse my power and test its limits until it faltered. Not that I plan on telling him. He'll figure it out.

I skipped over to Koda's large bin of dog food, scooping out a very large dog bowl full then removing some to make room for the beef stew I'd prepared for him. He waited, with his tail wagging and drool dripping.

"Sit." I commanded. He followed. "Down. Good boy. Now stay." I held out one finger as I slowly put the bowl down then stood up. As much as it killed him, he didn't budge. I'd seen this in a movie and taught it to him. It was torture but he could handle it. The discipline is good for him. I guess you could call it 'tough love'. "Eat." Just as I said the word, he lunged for the bowl and devoured its contents. I was satisfied and began to look for Paul.

"All done baby?" I used the name he'd call me yesterday and fought the urge to attempt yet another wink. He nodded. He didn't smell good like he had when he'd arrived. I wonder what he uses and if I would get high off it if I bought it and sniffed it as much as I wanted to.

"You wanna take a shower? My dad already left and Bella should be done." I offered. He grinned. That can't be good.

"You stink too. You want to take one with me_, baby_?" he made sure to emphasize the word 'baby'. Oh, he's good. But it wouldn't be that easy.

"_Ai mijo_, you wish. I'll wait till you're done." I smirked and turned on my heel, expecting him to follow me inside and to the bathroom. Which he did. I gave him a towel and he didn't ask for any soap so I figured he'd brought some in his backpack. I like a man whose always prepared, I'll tell you that much.

When he came out smelling like whatever he used, I knew I was correct. I had to find out what it was. Did he always bring toiletries? Maybe that's what's always in his backpack, because the way it folds inward tells me there's no notebooks inside. Not to mention he's asked me for paper several times. Maybe I'll buy him a notebook. Would that be a nice gift? Or would he get offended and think I was trying to say he couldn't afford common school supplies? Only one way to find out, but I'll save it for another day.

I hopped in the shower after him and took my sweet time. When I was dressed and ready, Edward was already waiting downstairs. Bella was eating with Paul and they'd prepared a plate of food for me next to him. Bella wore a khaki skirt and deep plum blouse. Edward was also dressed semi-formally.  
I looked to Paul and noticed he was looking sexy in faded jeans, a semi-fit black shirt with a word or too in black letters, and a leather jacket. Come to think of it, I'd only seen him in jeans for the first time yesterday. Was he dressing up for me? How sweet. I wonder if he dressed up to go see Rachel. Stop it.

I decided to wear a short dress. I don't usually pay much attention to my clothes, well maybe a little, but I wanted to take Bella's special day seriously. Besides You can't look like a hobo in front of vampires. Especially ones inviting you for lunch.

My dress is black on the sides and navy blue in the middle, vertically, for a slimming effect. There are pieces of black fabric sewn at the hip level to emphasize the wearer's curve, not that I need it. It also has an oval-shaped opening in the back that ends at the lower back. Paul made me wear my black fitted blazer-like jacket over it. He said it'd be chilly, but I suspected he didn't like me showing skin. Either way it was thoughtful of him so I did as told. I topped off my outfit with black close-toed heels, hiding my ugly feet and making me five inches taller.

It was the cherry on top of the sunday. I really out did myself today.

I waited until we were walking out of the house to put my heels on. I didn't feel like shuffling like an idiot around the house.

I hope Paul wouldn't be turned off by the fact that I don't know how to walk in heels. Or that I'm stupid enough to wear them when I don't. Or that I even bothered buying heels.

If he said anything, I'd defend myself. I'd have to learn somehow. I'm a girl, I can't live my life without wearing heels at least once or twice. Even Bella, the accident-prone trouble magnet, owned a pair of heels. Which she didn't wear today. Okay, well she's a decent height and her boyfriend isn't as tall as mine. Stop judging me!

Really. Arguing with myself? Or should I be more concerned that I was judging myself.

As soon as we got to their old white house that was in the middle of the woods, Edward got out and opened the door for Bella. Since Paul and I were in the backseat I could have followed him and exited through the same door he did but instead I waited for him to come around and open my door.

Which he didn't. I rolled the window down so only my eyes would be visible, staring at his back while he stared at the Cullen's house.

After a few minutes, he still didn't notice me so I cleared my throat. Very loudly. He jumped and turned around in one motion.

I was impressed but I made sure not to show it.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. He didn't get it. I sighed and opened the door, slamming it, then shuffling as angrily as a girl could. I stood a few feet in front of him and crossed my arms and put all my weight on my right leg making my hip stick out to one side.

Bitch look. Success.

Edward cleared his throat in a polite fashion and nowhere near as loud as I had. Had he been holding the door open for a while now? I think I should've felt embarrassed but I didn't.

I shuffled inside with my chin held high. Even when I peered over my shoulder at Paul, I kept my chin up in a snobbish manner. When he just stood outside despite Edward inviting him in, I thought of a devious plan to coerce him into following.

"It's so warm in here." Ever so slowly I peeled off my jacket, one sleeve at a time. I hung the jacket on the Cullen's very intricately detailed wooden coat rack, who I would like to thank for inspiring said devious plan. I took one last glance at Paul, who didn't look like a happy camper, before stretching my arms. "Much better."

It was like magic. One moment he was outside, next moment he was behind me putting my jacket back on.

"Do you have a fever baby?" he put the back of his hand on my neck, "It's better if you just sweat it out. Get that bug outta your system.". I shrugged, and tried to control my smile.

I had won. Again.

I'd have to buy a coat rack for our house as a token of my gratitude to coat racks everywhere and in celebration of my victory.

Edward led us upstairs. Bella inquired about a cross or something. I wasn't paying much attention. I was determined to walk as gracefully as possible and not fall flat on my face.

"If you guys would be more comfortable taking your shoes off, you can put them here." Edward didn't mention my name but he was looking directly at me as he said it and pointed to a shoe rack.

What really bothered me was that their shoe rack was upstairs. Did they come through the window or something? And why had no one seen this? Sure, it's in the middle of the woods but don't people come hunting around here? Well, it's their land so maybe people don't.

Satisfied with the conclusion I'd made, I took my heels off and placed them on the shoe rack. Bella and Paul followed suit, most likely to hide the fact Edward had only offered because of my obvious struggle. Edward wasn't wearing shoes. I wondered for how long.

I'm going to watch his feet from now on.

Edward looked like a regular teenage boy bringing his girlfriend home for the first time. Maybe it was his first time. How cute.

Another thing that bugged me was that their kitchen was upstairs. It was the first time I'd seen it, and my OCD just didn't like it, making me anxious.

"Bella, we're making italiano for you." And just like that all my anxiety disappeared. I love Italian food! The lady, who Edward introduced as Esme, his "mom", seemed excited. It was almost human. It was really cute as well.

Bella said something in Italian and Esme replied. Where did she learn Italian? And why didn't I? Oh yeah, I chose Spanish. Sorry to all the Italian entities out there, Spanish is just really, really sexy. I like Italian too but Spanish just appeals to me more. I'm still proud of my heritage though.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation until the pretty blonde girl somehow broke a glass bowl. I jumped and Paul growled. Bella apologized, explaining how she knows they don't eat so she ate before coming. So Bella had angered Blondie?

Esme was touched and said it was very considerate of her.

The blonde girl started ranting about the whole situation being dangerous for us all. Bella joked about it ending badly meant she would become the meal. The others chuckled politely.

I thought it was funny. Haha, Bella made a funny. Her head snapped in my direction when I laughed too hard. She didn't look too happy with me. I didn't know why. I was just being supportive.

Before Bella could say anything, that weird spacy girl, Alice came from the tree. If vampires could do drugs, she had to be high like 99% of the time or something. She was too cheerful. All the time. She came in through the window too.

Aha! I knew it.

She came up to Bella and hugged her.

"Oh you do smell good." I hoped she was referring to Bella's new floral scented deodorant or perfume. Her eyes went to me and Paul. "You," she pointed to me, "Not so much." She insulted me. While still sounding sweet about it. It was too sweet and gross, like a diabetic foot or something. I hated her already.

"Smells like wet dog shit." The blonde girl said, also looking at me and Paul. At least she wasn't faking being kind.

"Really? All I smell is dry _bitch."_

"Gabz!" Bella gasped.

I wasn't about to let anyone insult me. I didn't care if Bella would hate me. Blondie started it. I was taken aback though, when Blondie started laughing. She even clapped her hands as she laughed harder.

"I like her." She said pointing at me.

The fact that she found it comical and seemed to understand that I had the right to defend myself made me like her too. She was a lot like me. Except way beautifuller. Is that a word? If it isn't I'm making it one now because the situation calls for it.

I approached her and held out my hand. She took it and shook my hand in a very lady like way. I felt the urge to bow and kiss her hand, but fought it. The way she was looking at me, she might mistake it for flirting. Is she a lesbian or something? I could've sworn she was with the big guy.

I saw in the corner of my eye, a very angry looking Paul.

"Baby, _calmate_. (Calm down)You look ugly when you're mad." I patted his face. It didn't help, even with my attempt at Spanish, and possibly made things worse. He seemed to be struggling to calm himself. If he phased, it would not be good.

And so what if I was speaking Spanish to show Bella and Esme they weren't the only ones who could speak another language! They had to know.

Carlisle, and yes, everyone in Forks knows his name, introduced Jasper, who seemed to be in pain.

"It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice reassured. Damn straight he wouldn't. He better not. I glared at him until Edward decided to show us the rest of the house.

As soon as we were in another room, going up yet another stairs, Bella scolded me. But seriously how many stories was this place?

"Gabz, you promised you'd behave." She said in a low voice. Luckily Edward was there to defend me. Maybe he was an alright guy. Unless he killed my sister. Not alright.

"No it's okay Bella. They started it. They promised to behave too. Rose seemed to like Gabz. And no Gabz, she's not a lesbian." Did he read my mind? What the hell. "Your face kind of says what you're thinking, Gabz. You make very… expressive faces." I looked to Bella, who nodded in agreement then to Paul who was suddenly fascinated in a painting on the wall. He was avoiding my gaze. Haha, nice try Paul, I know you're not into art. "But I can't read your mind as clearly as others. Same with your dad.". Paul was suddenly interested in the conversation now.

"Ahm, so you read minds. Cool. " I suddenly felt self-conscious about my odd thoughts. Trying not to think anything weird only made me do so more, including a naked Paul and his winky being much larger than the one in my textbook. The cringe on Edward's face told me he'd read that. I hoped he wasn't like bi or gay because he's gorgeous and could possibly turn Paul gay too using his vampire powers and whatnot. He made an offended face so he probably read that thought, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"I'm not sure if you're thoughts are not clear because I just can't pick it up, like a signal on a radio, or if they're too fast for me to read. It's probably the first though. I can't read Bella's mind at all so it's possibly something in your family."

"Or she's retarded." Making me mentally challenged too. It'd make sense.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. I hoped I wasn't ruining this for her. I'll just shut up.

At that thought, Edward chuckled. Stay out of my head jerk. Ever heard of privacy? Jeez. What a creeper.

"Graduation caps?" Bella asked while pointing at a large frame with many different colored graduation hats on it. Because he's a vampire. And they keep going back to high school and graduating. Ahaha. I get it.

"Yeah… it's kind of an inside joke we have." Edward is weird. A different kind then me. I like to think my weirdness is cuter. His is kind of creepy. He seems nervous. He led us up to his room.

Now normally I'd suspect him of plotting to kill me, bringing me to such a high secluded area, but Paul was here so I felt safe. There was no way they'd be plotting together. Ha. Werewolf and vampires getting along. That's a good one.

"No bed?" Oh Bella, you nasty little devil, you.

Edward smirked at me before explaining that he didn't sleep. I think he was trying to make the conversation less dirty. I approved. I didn't want to know about my sister's sexual life, however juicy it may or may not be.

There goes Edward with that look again. If he didn't like my thoughts he should stay out of them. I decided to leave the two love birds to do their possible dirty deeds, taking Paul by the hand and leading him back downstairs and outside.

"It's not what you're thinking Gabz!" Edward called out just before I started descending the first flight of stairs. I smiled at him in a way that said I didn't believe him.

"What were you thinking?" Paul asked as soon as we were outside.

"You really don't want to know." He didn't ask again. He either figured it out or decided he didn't want to know.

I noticed something in the top of the trees. Is that Bella? It is. Is Edward crazy? Bella is an extremely accident-prone person. The type that would fall from a such a tall, tall tree. I ran after them, Paul catching up and getting ahead of me in no time. Stupid short legs. They finally stopped at one tree. I caught my breath for a moment in order to prepare my lungs to scream as loud as they could.

"BELLA? GET DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!" And die. I didn't say it because I don't like to be pessimistic. "EDWARD! YOU BETTER GET HER DOWN IN ONE PIECE. NOW!" he smiled at me. The ass. "PRONTO!" He didn't budge." CHOP CHOP MISTER!" He didn't even flinch. And he had the nerve to keep smiling at me. What a dick. "I'm going to climb up there!". They both laughed. Even Paul let out a chuckle.

He stopped when I gave him the death glare and he pretended to cough. 'Atta boy. I soon realized why they were laughing. The lowest branch on the tree was about 8 feet up.

Oh, _haha_.

Laugh at the vertically challenged girl then.

One point for Edward.


	10. Chapter 10: Superman

**So this kind of follows Twilight still, but with Gabz's version of things. The ending is my own idea and I'm pretty proud of it. (= Hint? It's not romance, not comedy, and not action.**

* * *

The Cullens invited us to come play baseball today. I wasn't sure if Rosalie sincerely liked me or just wanted me to come and ruin Bella's day but Edward said she'd requested for me to come. Even if she's not a lesbian. Not that I have anything against that kind of thing. I think I'm borderline lesbian.

Forget I said that because I've put a lot of effort in keep that in the closet.

I agreed as long as Paul could come. Edward and his family are nice people but I'm not going with a bunch of people I just met in the middle of the woods. Especially with the approaching thunder storm I saw on the Weather Channel.

And so what if I watch the Weather Channel. You would too if you were as scared of thunder as I am. Bella hates cold weather. I love it but both of us share a strong phobia for thunder. We used to hide together when we were younger.

Good times.

Did I mention Edward composed on song for Bella on the piano? I'm pretty sure I love Paul even if he doesn't play piano. But if he did, _and_ he made a song for me?

I'd make love to him right on top of that piano.

Bella really is a lot prettier than me.

But then again, who needs good looks when you have such a lovable and charismatic personality?

Am I right or, am I right.

* * *

Yesterday we ate at the Diner with dad and her guy friend, Mike, kept trying to get her attention. I can't say I was too envious though when he shook his ass like a wild man in front of our window. Has he no shame? I'm going to tell Edward.

Edward's starting to grow on me. Much to Paul's displeasure. It was like having another big brother figure, in addition to all the other ones I had on the reserve. He was different though, less protective and more open-minded, kind of like Jacob without the temper. So more like a twin brother. Except for the fact that he's dating my sister. That'd be weird.

My dad asked if Bella wanted to go join her friends. I choked on a French fry when an image of Bella, dancing in the same manner as Mike, came into my mind. Bella refused thankfully. My dad got frustrated and told her it was a Friday night and she should get out.

He never tells me to go out.

I guess he didn't need to. Well, before I'd met Paul that is. I'd bailed out on Nikki and Cam twice now. Port Angeles was no longer appealing to me. Maybe if Paul would agree to come along.

Dad commented that Mike seemed to be fond of Bella. Bella's response cracked me up.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy." The image of Bella dancing with Mike outside the window came into my thoughts. Bella doesn't joke often either, but when she does it's always a real couch kicker. I laughed, causing them both to look at me funny. I pretended to cough and continued to eat my burger. Bella doesn't share my positive outlook on life and sunny disposition. Neither does Dad. Neither do they seem to find the humor in everything like I do.

Was my mother this way? She had to have had a rebellious streak to get pregnant out of wedlock with a man not from the tribe. A man who already had a wife and child at the time. I like to think she loved my dad as much as he loves Renee. Like Renee loves her new husband. It's like a never-ending chain of love.

I don't think what you can go wrong with love. Therefore they were all doing the right thing by going after the one they love.

Speaking of Renee, I overheard her and Bella talking on the phone last night. Some might say dad and I had been eavesdropping but I say we were just in the right place, at the right time; the time and place being right outside Bella's door as soon as we heard her cellphone ring. Everyone seemed to be asking Bella about the boys, including Renee. She suddenly said she had to go and I had this unusual feeling that Edward had arrived.

"Dad she said goodbye, she might come out. Go!" I said in a hushed tone and pushed him towards his room, so he wouldn't catch Edward's voice. Well, Edward would've felt our presence and made Bella stay quiet until we left but I made us leave sooner.

You are welcome, Bella.

I hoped she would do the same for me because Paul had decided he was going to stop by at the house before or after his late night patrols. And on nights when he didn't have patrol.

"Hey baby." He said, climbing through my window scaring me half to death. I was so shocked I couldn't scream. It was a good thing at the time but if I ever get snuck up on by a serial killer, it will be a very bad thing. Paul interrupted my thoughts by giving me a big ol' bear hug, lifting me several inches off the floor and nearly cutting off my air supply. "Baby, why're you hotter than usual?" he put his hand on my neck and forehead.

"I've been dieting." I smiled slyly, knowing he was talking about my body temperature. He seemed to find it funny. But not for the same reason I did.

"You? Diet?" Oh, harhar Paul. "Seriously though." He put on a straight face and looked and me expectantly. I guess I'd have to give a serious answer before he got annoyed.

"We ran out of Children's Tylenol." I looked into the distance to emphasize what a tragedy it was.

"Why didn't you say anything? I'll get you some right now at the convenience store." He was pacing and talking fast. He almost jumped out the window but I held onto his arm to stop him. He turned to me with a questioning look.

"I don't feel feverish anymore. I think I'll just sleep on it." I really didn't. I was feeling pretty good actually seeing as Paul was in the room. "Why don't you spend the night?" I locked the door to make sure my dad would knock before coming in. "And wipe that smile off your face. I'm not ready for that. I just want you to rest because you have to kick ass at baseball tomorrow. Did you bring extra clothes?" He usually brought extra clothes because of the whole ripping his clothes and turning into a werewolf thing could happen if he couldn't control his temper . I didn't expect that he'd bring a few pairs.

He took out a red and white baseball shirt, jeans, and shorts. He'd brought briefs and boxers out too.

I love that we can be ourselves around each other.

I didn't bother preparing my things and left it for last minute. I always do. I just don't feel I can pick out the right outfit until the morning of an event.

Paul slept only in his boxers, and changed right in front of me. I was not as bold as him and made him lie face-down on the bed with a pillow over his head, while I changed into my favorite silk pajamas. If the feel of these against his skin didn't get him to fall head over heels in love with me, I didn't know what would.

* * *

When we arrived I realized quickly that Rosalie and I had dressed similarly. I wore a black long sleeve much like hers. I'd worn a dark red, almost maroon, vest to match Paul's shirt. My pants were the same white fitting baseball ones but they had a black line down them. I wore solid maroon socks and black shoes. My baseball cap was black with a red-outlined white letter 'S' on it.

'S' for Spartans of course.

"Well, well, well. Great minds really do think alike." Rosalie smiled. "What do you play? We're doing girls versus boys."

"I think it'd be best if I just pitch." I replied after a moment's pause. I'd debated whether I would tell the truth, and did so. If I hadn't I'd be forced to play and embarrass myself.

"That makes four of us then." She said, her pretty eyebrows stitched together.

"I don't play." Bella added. Rosalie looked disgusted like Bella was a cockroach that wouldn't die.

"That's alright. We need a catcher. Jasper dear, would you come play on our team." Esme smiled. She was warm and motherly but for some reason they all followed anything she said. Something behind her eyes told me, there was another side of her that could be very frightening if you got on her bad side.

So it was Paul, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle against Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper.

I had a feeling Jasper was really good at baseball if Esme chose him.

I had no idea how right I was.

Rosalie bat first. I threw a straight ball but she missed. She swung higher than most players.

Bella called the strike. I would've kept my mouth shut if I was her.

I made sure to throw higher, right where I knew Rosalie swung. She almost hit a home run but Edward was too fast, getting her out right at fourth base.

"Come on babe, it's just a game." Emmett called.

Alice had good aim. Maybe she had a vision of how I would throw for her. She hit the first ball and ran fast. She stopped running at second base even though she could have made it to third. She played it safe.

Esme hit on the second. I adjusted my pitch to match her swing like I had with Rosalie's. She only tried for first base and Alice stayed at third. Emmett and Edward crashed into each other while trying to catch the ball.

Jasper was good but Paul and Edward were ready for him. Edward ran as soon as he hit the ball. He passed it to Emmett, who threw to Paul. He had been waiting for Alice at fourth base.

Alice was the third out so the teams switched.

I was warmed up by that time so I threw curve balls at the boys. I'd deny it if you said I was being biased.

"Baby, play fair!" Paul called, before I pitched the ball to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I threw as hard as I could throw a curve ball. He hit the third one but Alice got him at second.

Edward didn't hit hard enough and was too cocky about his speed. He was out at fourth. Serves him right. I laughed in his face but he wasn't a bad sport and chuckled a bit.

Emmett hit hard and Alice stopped at the end of the field.

Was it too far for her to chase?

Paul's nose started twitching like he was smelling something.

The vampires all seemed to sense something and went running towards Bella. Paul picked me up and threw me over his shoulder on his way there. Edward wanted to leave but Carlisle said it was too late. He instructed Bella to put hers down. Mine was already down so maybe that's why he didn't tell me to. At least that's what I liked to believe.

Bella stood behind me, next to Edward. Paul stood in front of me and the rest made a semi-circle in front of him.

Three vampires appeared. A dark-skinned man with dreads, a blonde guy with a ponytail who could've passed for a John Smith from Pocahontas impersonater, and,

Drew Barrymore?

Okay not quite. She looked too mean and flawless to be Drew. But she was definitely a nose bridge was skinnier and she was a lot more pale.

Phew. I thought Charlie's Angels had replaced Lucy Lu with a Jamaican man and Cameron Diaz had gotten a sex change.

"I believe this belongs to you." Wow, he even speaks like Bob Marley. He tossed the ball back to Carlisle, who thanked him. He then introduced himself as Laurant, the girl as Victoria, and Mr. Ponytail as James. James was a major creeper and had taken interest in my sister.

Yeah, accident-prone trouble magnet Bella, as always.

Carlisle introduced each one of us and said we were a family. Victoria was frowning at Paul.

How dare she come up in here and mean mug my man. Oh hell no. We can't have that. I was shaking in anger until Paul gave my hand a squeeze to calm me down. So, I'm that weak to his touch.

Carlisle explained that their hunting had caused a bit of a problem. Psh. A bit.

Laurant seemed sincere in his apologies, something about them just passing through. He requested to play and Carlisle accepted. He said some of us were just leaving anyways, meaning Bella, Paul, and I. Just as they were heading to the outfield, the wind blew and they caught Bella's scent. James was especially interested.

He was tilting his head like a curious puppy. Except for that evil look in his eye that made the hairs on my arms stand. Creeper Creepy McCreep-Creep, I dubbed him. I could imagine myself doing so like the Queen of England, tapping a sword on both of his shoulders.

I wonder if I was the Queen of England in a past life.

If I was, I'd make sure to abuse the privilege of telling off anyone who sarcastically said 'Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England.'. I'd just be like, 'No. _I'm _the Queen of England', leaving out the small insignificant detail that it was in a past life. Just as I was merrily daydreaming, the wanna-be John Smith spoke.

And yes, I'm assuming he did want to be John Smith because why the hell else would he style his hair in such a manner. Long hair was cool way back in like the 70's. The Quileute kids being and exception of course because it's a tradition we've had way before the 70's. I bet they stole the idea from us. It looks better on Jacob anyway.

I should tell him to tie it in a ponytail so he'd be like a Native American John Smith. Or even better, like John Smith and Pocahontas's lovechild, because I know that you and I both hate the other John guy from the second movie.

"Oh look you brought a snack." He started towards Bella. Edward hissed, baring his fangs. James seemed even more amused. I wasn't surprised. I think I'll add to his newly given name.

Creeper Creepy McCreep-Creep Creepington, the Third, because I'm sure his dad and grandpa had the same creeper genes he carried.

"They even brought the dog. How sweet." She insulted _my_ man. I didn't think I could hate this rude Victoria lady more than I did at that moment. She sure proved me wrong. "And is this the doggie's toy?". I hope she didn't mean me. Or do I? Because if she meant Rachel, she had really crossed the line and was now either the delusional wife or sister of Sir Creepington, the Third.

I stopped walking and turned around slowly towards her. I was really shaking now. The world was now a red blur.

Paul pulled me into his arms.

"Calm down. Don't let her get to you. That's exactly what she wants." He said in a low voice.

He was right. She was just trying to get me. Who the hell was she anyways? Some half-way dead girl who came into other people's territory acting like she owned the place? She didn't know me. And Paul was a big wolf, not a dog, that would rip her limb from limb if she kept at it.

Not in front of Bella though. She'd find out about the big secret and get scared and yeeeeah. It just would not be good.

Back to my previous rant, I am sure as shit not his toy! If anything, I _own_ that gorgeous wolf man!

When I tried to look back at her, Paul held my head to his chest to stop me. His hard, very muscular chest. And his scent. God, what is that magnificent smell? Is it his soap? Cologne? Deodorant?

Before I could contemplate a way to find out what he used, I was yet again flung over Paul's shoulder and he was running to the car. Er, jeep thingy. He wasn't very gentle when he threw me into the back seat, jumped in, and shut the door behind him.

Edward forced Bella into the front seat putting on her seatbelt in such a rush, Bella screamed at him.

Is it just me or is this kind of a bad moment to arguing about seatbelts? I guess I can't really say anything because I was thinking about Paul's chest and delectable scent during a vampire showdown.

He buckled on my seat belt too.

I was glad he did. Edward was driving like a madman who just escaped from an asylum. Bella wasn't helping by demanding to know what was going on. I thought it was pretty obvious that Creepington wanted to suck her blood but maybe it's because I'm just so smart. Or not.

Apparently there was more to it. Creepington was a tracker. Personally, I thought it was a swell match and a way to vent his creepiness. I'd be happy for him if he wasn't after my sister. Edward wanted to take her far away and hide her from him until he was able to kill Creepington. Bella refused to leave dad.

I agreed 100%.

"Turn around Edward." I demanded, "Bella has to lead him away from dad. Paul and I will stay. He'll watch over him and I'll make sure he doesn't get too hurt from Bella leaving." I next turned to Bella, "Bells, you have to promise me though," she nodded, "that you'll come straight back as soon as Creeper is dead.".

I knew it was just the name for him. Bella didn't need to ask who I meant. I concluded that it was common knowledge that he was the creepiest creature to walk the earth.

At the house, Bella showed her acting skills by faking a break-up with Edward and leaving. She repeated what Renee had said when she'd left our dad.

It was a low blow and I almost felt angry at her. Until I realized dad wouldn't have let her go any other way.

As soon as her car pulled away, dad ran outside and down the road in the direction they'd driven. Paul and I tailed behind him. I could feel my eyes getting wet and that odd feeling in my throat that you get when you stop yourself from crying.

When the car was out of sight, he got down on his knees. It was déjà vu. He'd done the same thing when Renee left.

This time though, he threw himself on the ground and sobbed. Something I'd never seen him do before.

My rolemodel. The man who raised me and taught me everything I knew. The one who made me love life. My father. Bella and I's father. He was my very own superman.

Some might be embarrassed to have their parent crying in the middle of the road, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

But I have a gift for seeing things as they truly are; and this, is the most touching thing in all of heaven and earth.

A father's love for his daughter.

I stopped trying to control my tears and let them fall.


	11. Chapter 11: Prom

**Pictures of the dresses described below will be posted on my profile.**

**My husband bought me the New Moon book and Twilight Saga: Illustrated Guide.  
I was a little disappointed that only Jacob has a picture though :/  
Someday guys, I'll rewrite the first few chapters, once I get ahold of a Twilight Book. Most of it I wrote while watching the movie.  
Actually, this whole story I thought up while watching the movies. I just thought some of Bella's faces as portrayed by Kristen were kind of funny. And the whole sitting in her room while looking out the window thing during New Moon.**

* * *

My dad didn't sleep that night. By morning he'd gone downstairs and was sitting on the dining table with his head down. Renee had called several times. In her final call to my dad, she said Bella was in the hospital, something about falling down stairs, and had made a request for us to come. Edward booked the flight for us, to make up for the whole thing he said. My dad was so happy that Bella wanted to see him, he didn't care and even let Paul come along.

Dad was overjoyed when Bella came home with us. He took a couple days off work, attempted cooking, and tried to clean the whole house. This meant a lot of work for me, because he wouldn't let Bella get out of bed, and I had to follow him around fixing everything. He forgot a lot of ingredients while cooking, forgot to tender up the meat, would have left it all to burn if I hadn't been watching, and walked all over the floor right after mopping.

It's the thought that counts though.

At the same time, Edward and I have been starting to plan diabolical things together. Alone we were good, together we were an unbeatable force. Edward thought things out to the very detail, and I was ballsy enough to go through with things. We both shared a wild imagination.

With all these things going on, I wasn't paying much attention to Paul. He continued coming over daily though. He would sit and watch baseball with my dad and Bella, while Edward and I took care of everything. Dad is protective of Bella and I but seemed to realize that we'd be with these guys whether he liked it or not. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, was probably what he was thinking. He spent time bonding over manly things with the two guys, like sports, cars, action movies, and whatnot. When I told Paul to take it easy on the food, he said we had too many left overs anyways and I should 'let Paul have at it'.

We have a microwave but don't use it. Dad, Bella, and I worry about the radiation and its effects on the body. We also can't stand the way food comes out scorching hot and burns you're tongue, with parts of food that are still cold, when microwaved. Most leftovers went bad at our house. But with Paul, we no longer had left overs and our dozens of tupperware containers collected dust in our pantry.

Paul and Edward 'went home' at 8pm every night when my dad would kick them out. He would not tolerate co-ed sleepovers in his house. They drove away, parked in the nearby woods and came back through the window every time. Sometimes, Edward and I's planning went on into the late hours of the night. Paul was never interested and always fell asleep on my bed. On nights when I was too tired from school and doing chores at home, I hit the hay as soon as I entered the room. Paul was always there but it was hard to bond when I was dead asleep. This caused us to argue often.

On a happier note, Edward and I's plan was to make Bella go to the prom. We figured a surprise attack was the best way to go. Although we're freshman, I used my connections through that Asian guy to get us in. I'd like to add that he loved the fortune cookies and origami kit I'd given him. I watched him open them from afar. He even offered to let Cam and Nikki in, but they already had dates from the upper years.

Bella had refused to go when Edward had first asked her, as expected. However, we were able to get her into a car wearing a hyacinth blue dress without her realizing what was going on. I could've sworn we'd need the pink leopard print fluffy handcuffs I'd bought. I brought duct tape too, that Edward didn't know about. We'd even gotten her to put a stiletto on, just one because Carlisle might've killed us if we attempted to remove the cast and make her wear the other one. Honestly, I was a little upset about the whole stiletto thing. I mean, what was Alice thinking, putting Bella in heels. She could barely walk safely in socks. Something we have in common. Well, I handle socks a little better but when it came to heels, we were just about the same level. I was close to leveling up though, with all the practice I'd been doing.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Gabz?" Bella rubbed her eyes as if she thought she were seeing things and then proceeded to raise an eyebrow at me, "Why are you mopping in stilettos?"

* * *

Back to Bella's dress, _it was softly frilly, apparently meant to be worn very low and off the shoulders, with long, draping sleeves that gathered at the wrists. The sheer bodice was girdled by another, paled-flowered, hyacinth fabric, that pleated together to form a thin ruffle down the left side. The flowered material was long in the back, but open in the front over several fitted layers of soft hyacinth ruffles, lightening in shade as they reached the tea-length bottom hem.(From Twilight Outtake, Extended Prom Remix)._

Mine was a bit more daring. It was a white tube-top with a triangular sweetheart neckline dress. It's bodice was fitted and made of thick white fabric strings in groups of about five or six crossing over one another in different diagonal directions. There were silver beads in two inch diagonal lines, two on the top left and right and two near the smallest part of the waistline. There was a pentagon-shaped opening in the middle, and thick strings of white fabric with silver beads on the end in the center, somewhat covering the exposed skin. Beginning from the hip level, there were layers of a sheer see-though glittery fabric on top of a thin solid white one that covered the legs. A slit on the right side up to the top of the thigh let the wearer's right leg be seen. The matching heels were ivory and had thin horizontal straps starting from mid-calf all the way to the close toed tip.

[I'll post a picture or link to the dress I attempted describing here which is from Versace's 2012 fall collection.]

Alice had done Bella's makeup while Rosalie took care of her hair and mine. I did my own make-up, something I'd managed to pick up in dance class. I emphasized my eyes with black eyeliner, mascara, and gold, bronze, and brown eye shadow. I put some rosy blush and deep red lipstick to complete my look.

Bella was angry when she realized where we were taking her. She protested that she'd break another leg but we eventually convinced her, mentioning that Rosalie, Alice, and I would all be attending. We met Paul at the school. He hadn't come so we could convince Bella that it was just an extremely formal fancy dinner for us girls we'd gotten all dressed up for. We guilt-tripped Bella into having a good time at the prom when she'd sat in the corner pouting the first five minutes.

My night was my favorite so far. That is until the very end. But in the beginning, I was able to keep all paranoid thoughts shut out for just one night. I'd seen Paul for the first time in a tux. It was a simple black one with a white shirt inside and dark silver tie but the look really worked on him. I you had told me before he'd imprinted, that Paul Lahote look good in a tux, I'd shower you in saliva from laughing so hard.

The best part was the look on his face when he'd first seen me. He'd mumbled that I looked beautiful but was never to wear anything like it again where anyone else could see, right in my ear so no one else would hear.

"You'll never see me in a tux again, I swear." Paul seemed a bit uncomfortable with everything. I think he forced himself to come just to make me happy and boy, did it work. I was possibly the happiest girl in the world at that moment. We had some of the drinks the seniors had somehow gotten in and danced. Paul was a good dancer, his body moved smoothly with the music. Who'd of guessed. I asked him where he learned but he refused to answer. I didn't ask more than once, no matter how much I was dying to know, because he got quiet and looked sad the first time I asked. It was only for a second and then he started twirling me around but it was enough to stop me from asking again. I hated seeing him sad.

Jacob came to see Bella and tell her to break up with Edward. Apparently he was paid $20 and auto parts by Billy. I'd forgotten about him for a while so I couldn't be angry when he didn't pay much attention to me at first. I asked him to dance after he was done talking to Bella and he warmed up to me.

"I knew you couldn't just give me the cold shoulder and leave." I said triumphantly before he twirled me around.

"Yeah, your face is just too pitiful to stay mad at pipsqueak." Again with the name-calling. "How's things with your anger-management problem boyfriend?" We both glanced at Paul, who waved at Jacob. He was sitting at a table with his long legs stretched out.

"Judging by the fact that he doesn't seem to mind us dancing, I'd say things are going good." The old Paul would've been very angry at me being so close to another guy, even Jacob. He loved me enough to control his anger and jealousy issues, apparently.

That is, until Chris asked me to dance. He'd come with Nikki, much to my surprise. It stung a little, not because I had strong feelings for Chris, but because Nikki would do something like that without even asking how I felt. I would've said it was fine but like I said, it's the thought that counts. Paul was dancing with Cameron, who was wearing her serious face she had when she was threatening someone. She'd find a way to warn him no matter what I did, so I figured a fun night like this would be the best time.

"Nikki and I are just friends. But I'm not going to try and steal you from your boyfriend. Just give me one last dance like we used to so I can have one last good memory this year." Chris's face was more pitiful than mine. I'm a softie too so I gave in. I made sure to keep my distance while we danced but Chris went against his word at the last minute. I thought he was just leading me into a backbend. I love backbends. I closed my eyes and let my head hang back and my back stretch. Next thing I knew I felt lips on mine. I knew immediately it wasn't Paul just by the way it felt. They weren't as warm and it just felt wrong. Before I could react, Paul was there throwing Chris to the ground.

"We need to talk." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me. We went in to a girl's bathroom on the other side of the school.

Was he going to kill me now?

He surprised me by kissing me roughly as soon as he shut the door, locking it behind him. Next he began to lick all over my lips. I'd thought he didn't like my lipstick or something. When he stopped, I didn't have any lipstick left. Next, he spit into the sink. It was a lot and I would've been disgusted if it was anyone else but Paul.

"Now that I got some of his stink off you, what the fuck were you doing?" he was shaking and by the strained look on his face, he was putting a lot of effort into calming down and not changing into a wolf.

"I-I," I'm not a girl who stutters but I was still processing what had happened," He said it was just a dance. The last one, for remembrance. It didn't mean anything to me. I was honestly hoping that him and Nikki were together. I'm not attracted to him at all and you know that."

"I don't know if I do." He breathed out in annoyance.

"Baby, I love you. Just you." His face softened a bit at the words, it was the first time I'd said I loved him out loud, "He kissed me out of nowhere. I would've slapped him if you hadn't gotten there so fast."

"Imma kill him." That would draw unwanted attention to the Pack, for sure. It'd also be doing the opposite of what shape-shifter are meant to do which is protect the people.

"Baby, just let it go. The whole pack could get exposed if you did that. You might phase just by seeing him. Or if you got arrested." I took his hand. He let me but he wouldn't look at me, "Let's just go home. I'm tired anyway. Jake could give us a ride to your place and we could get your car."

"You wait here, Jake and I will go." I didn't understand why. He never took me over to their house. I wonder if he'd brought Rachel over. Why not me? Was I not as important to him as he said? Even so, I nodded and didn't fight as he led me to the gym door. "I'll call Edward and Bella so you have someone with you." He went inside and shut the door behind him. He probably didn't want me to see Chris again.

He came out with Edward, Bella and Jacob. Jake said goodbye before running after Paul who'd walked past me as if I were invisible.

"Chris only came with Nikki to get you jealous. Nikki knows though and agrees you should be with him instead of Paul." Edward said after the sound of Jacob's big bike was long gone. He understood not to mention it in front of Paul. "Paul was imagining how he'd kill him, since you two left the gym. He had trouble controlling his temper." He laughed lightly. I forced a smile back even though Edward could probably tell I was uncomfortable with everything that had just happened. At least Paul hadn't been angry with me. I shuddered, thinking of Emily's scar.

That night, I did something I never thought I'd do. Paul and I had drank more alcohol in my room and we were pretty drunk so I think that's why. At least I was drunk. He didn't seem like it, now that I think about it. Maybe it's a wolf thing. I asked him to make love to me that night. We'd been making out and he'd even ripped my dress off. Said it smelled like Chris. I was a little sad, it'd been a gift from the Cullens and I'd planned to use it again as a wedding dress. Then again, Paul said he'd never wear a tux again. So maybe he didn't want to get married. That or he wanted to do something untraditional like a beach wedding in bathing suits.

If that was the case, I was all for it.

After ripping my dress, his eyes widened and he pushed me off him, probably harder than he meant to cause he pushed me right off the bed. He picked me up and put me back on the bed before quickly leaving via my window.

It might've been the Chris thing, so I let him go, falling asleep shortly after.

I woke up with a massive head ache the next day.


	12. Chapter 12: Me Enamora

**AN: This chapter is Rated M for language and adult suggestions. It might be considered T since it's so little but I'm playing it safe. Here's what I read on the rules and guidelines.**

**"Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language.  
Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA."**

**Thanks to sarahmichellegellarfan1 for catching that and for all your reviews. 3 **

**And I guess she should be more hurt but she feels guilty for the whole Chris thing. **

**Yes, Paul loves her but there's a reason why he's like this. I'll get to it. I may need to change it to romance & drama or drama & humor? There's some drama coming up, I've got the story pretty much planned out and it'll take losing Gabby for Paul to realize how much he needs her and get him to face his fears.**

**About the baseball, I thought about that after I'd written it, that Paul should've been more hostile with the Cullens, and the Cullens would feel the same. But I like to think that bearing with them is something he would do for Gabby and that Edward made the Cullens do it for Bella. **

**I've debated whether Rosalie should really like Gabz or not, being the way she is. But I did it to show how different Bella and Gabz are. Gabz only tags along to protect Bella, and she's not trying to give up her mortality like Bella, which is why Rosalie said she envies Bella in Eclipse. And since she's straight-forward and talks back, I thought Rosalie might appreciate her.**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

Gabby asked me to make love to her.

I couldn't do it.

I would've been her first, which is great I guess. Most guys would be overjoyed and I was in a way.  
But I was Rachel's first too.

Rachel and I texted sometimes. She said the reason she couldn't let me go was because I was her first. I felt guilty about it. She made sure of it. When she'd found out about me imprinting, the first thing she said is that she wouldn't find a guy who would love her 100% because I'd taken away a part of her that I couldn't give back. I almost didn't leave her. Until I thought, she deserves better than a guy who was so obsessively in love with another girl. I wouldn't love her 100% either. Maybe even just 1% because I would always love Gabby so much more.

I do love Gabby, more with each day. However, I've known Rachel longer and whenever I have a problem, I text her. I don't usually tell Gabby my problems. I feel like I'd destroy her naïve happiness.  
I also couldn't take away her virginity. I didn't know if we'd last forever.

Not that I don't want that, it's definitely what I want most in life but someday, Gabby might not want me. Just like my mom didn't want my dad. They'd been in love once, they had to have been if they had me and my sister. In the end, she couldn't bear with him not even for her two young children.

If Gabby would someday decide that she didn't want me, I didn't want the lucky guy she ended up with to not love her 100% because I'd taken a piece of her. I don't think I could stand around and watch her with some other guy. I'd be too jealous. I didn't even like other guys looking at her.

I almost did what she said after ripping off her dress. The way she was sitting on top of me, in just a pair of nude boy short panties, it took everything I had to get out and leave. I swear, I had no idea that the dress had a built in bra and she'd decided not to wear one. I'd have to scold her for that, it was way too easy to access.

I wish I could say I had good control and that's why I was able to stop myself from doing anything with her. I could even joke about it around her and maintain control.  
It was because I'd been doing it with other women. There was Rachel when she came for a visit. She knew all about Gabby and said she'd wait for me. I still didn't want to do anything with her since I still felt guilty about taking her virginity but she had a good point. I'd already taken it. What was the difference if I did it again? She said she needed a good fuck that only I could give anyway.  
With that, I was convinced.  
She even said she still loved me and would wait for when Gabby would leave me. I ignored what she said.  
Instead of cuddling like we used to right after, I left immediately after I'd quickly gotten dressed.  
I felt guilty the first time. I couldn't even help Gabby and Edward with their planning for prom, I was so guilty. But as I continued to rationalize my actions, it became easier.

Another girl was Ella. Don't know her last name, don't really care. She'd been after me for a while and had a big crush on me back when I'd first started dating Rachel. She was a wild child, despite the fact that her dad was some well-known politician in Forks. She'd first seen me at this very bar, and offered herself to me every time I'd come here. I'd refused because of the whole virgin thing. She disappeared for a while and when she came back she was different. Her whole demeanor had changed. I found out because she'd been fooling around with her boyfriend. But she still wanted me. So, I gave it to her.  
And I did several times, because Rachel was away and I'm a guy who has needs.  
I'd been coming since we broke up too. It was different because it was only to get out the horny feeling I'd been getting because of Gabby. Just so I could control myself around her.

Tonight, I needed it more than ever.

* * *

**GABZ POV**

It was finally summer time. Time to enjoy. Paul and I spent most of our time at the Rez, exploring the land, spending time with pack, and of course going to the beach. It was a blast. Dad came along when he wasn't busy and sat with Billy and Harry, eating fish fry and drinking beer on the beach.

Teenagers like me played volleyball or football, buried each other in the sand, had relay races and all kinds of things. Others, not including me, went surfing and cliff diving. Much to my displeasure, Rachel stuck around. She went surfing and cliff-diving. Paul wouldn't let me try when my competitive side took over my phobia of drowning. As much as he wanted to join them, he stuck by my side to make me feel better. Rachel watched us closely. Something about the way she smiled at me made me suspicious. I couldn't do or say anything because Billy and Jacob were around. I didn't want to ruin everyone's summer either.

Bella usually went to the Cullen's. Dad even let her sleep at their place since she was 18. He let me sleep on the Rez once. Jacob and Billy were there along with Samuel, Emily, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Rachel, Leah, Seth, and the elders too. Most of the parents were there except my dad and Paul's dad. Paul's sister didn't come either. I'd never met her or Paul's dad. I don't know why and I didn't ask, because family is a personal thing.

Paul and I decided to go on a long drive to Port Angeles on the last day of summer. He was taking me to some restaurant and wouldn't tell me anything about it. He made me get in a dress, that he picked, and blindfolded me when we were near Port Angeles.

I'm proud to say I didn't suspect him to kill me in some deserted alley. Okay, well only a little. I honestly can't help being paranoid. It's part of who I am. Any who, the drive to Port Angeles was eventful.

"So, your dad showed me this album," He held up a purple album with gold stars and I immediately knew this was a very bad situation, "I found this picture that I really liked." I began to panic at this point. He laughed lightly as he flipped the pages with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. He stopped at the very page I was dreading. "I remember when you went through this stage.". He pointed at a picture of me in big baggy cargo shorts past my knees and an oversized sweater. I wore sun glasses, though the weather was gloomy, and a bandana on my head. I had the words 'THUG LIFE' written in blank ink on my knuckles.

"Tupac Shakur is an artist and genius. I refuse to be asha-" I was cut off when he pressed a button on his sound system and 'Keep Ya Head Up' by the man himself came on.

I resisted.

For about 5 seconds.

"_Some say the blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice  
I say the darker the flesh, the deeper the roots_." I rapped along with 2pac.

"_And since we all came from a woman, got our name from a woman  
and our game, from a woman  
I wonder why we take from our women, why we rape our women  
_do we hate our women?_  
I think it's time we kill for our women, heal our women  
BE REAL TO OUR WOMEN!_" I shouted. For some reason Paul flinched. Maybe I was a little loud.  
"_If not, we'll have a race of babies  
who hate the ladies  
who make the babies-_"Paul did that thing again where he changes the song for no reason and 'Ghetto Gospel' came on. I continued to rap along of course. He loosened up at that song and even rocked to the beat a little.

I was blindfolded several songs later, but it didn't matter. I kept going.

When he'd carried me bridal style somewhere, he put me down before taking the blindfold off. I opened my eyes and the light was too bright and hurt my eyes.

Way to kill the moment.

After blinking like an idiot until my vision was clear, I saw heaven on earth.

A Mexican restaurant.

Now, it wasn't a fancy one. It was more like just a taco shop actually. It was located in a one story commercial building that had a laundry matt on one side and a convenience store on the other. There was a sign that said 'Lolita's' in red cursive and a little sombrero. It's glass windows were painted with different foods they offered and combo meals in bright colors. Inside were plastic tables and chairs that matched it's plain grey walls and white tiled floor.

Paul must've mistook my inability to speak and gaping mouth for shock and disappointment. I was shocked but only because it was a dream come true.

"I know it's not much but I haven't saved up enough… I'll take you somewhere nicer once I find a part-time job," Poor thing.

"I love it." Was all I could say. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside excitedly.

"You sure it's okay? We could go somewhere nicer. You could just eat, I'll eat at home. It's just," he ran his hand through his hair, "My mom used to take me here. Said they had the best burritos in all of Washington. It's her favorite food. She's Mexican.".

I couldn't believe it. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Where is she now? Do you speak Spanish? Why didn't you tell me?" an endless rush of questions came out of my mouth. He answered the best he could.

"I don't know, she left and didn't say where she was going. She never came back either. I didn't tell you because it's hard to talk about sometimes. And do I speak Spanish? Si, mi amor." He winked.

"What about your dad and sister? Will I get to meet them?" I spoke before I thought. I regretted it instantly.

"Maybe another time." He said simply then began ordering food. He spoke in Spanish to the cashier and knew exactly what to get. I was in awe. I didn't even think about the fact he seemed to avoid my question.

Paul said he didn't have a lot of money but he sure ordered a lot. The food must not have been very pricey. Yet it was the most delicious food that ever blessed my taste buds. I stuffed myself. They even had a band that sang Mariachi. The experience was surreal. I didn't think it could get better until Paul started singing along softly. The singer took notice and when he looked closely, he seemed to recognize Paul because I know Paul wouldn't let just anyone call him 'Paulito'. They conversed in Spanish and I was able to pick up him saying that he hadn't seen Paul since he was a boy and asked about his mother. He then asked Paul to sing a song like he used to when he was younger. Paul refused at first,

"Please baby!" I begged. He was surprised that I'd understood but he still said no. I pouted.

"Not gonna work baby." I sniffled.

"I thought you loved me. Guess I was wrong." He sat there with his mouth open. He looked at the singer then back to me.

"You heard the lady. Do you love her or not mijo?" the singer slapped him on the back.

"I can't believe this shit." He said under his breath and I knew I'd won. He got up shaking his head.

When he began to sing, I was shocked. He had a beautiful voice. Forget pianos!

This man could sing to me. In Spanish!

How did I get so lucky? Seriously! I only understood the chorus ;

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti  
Me enamora que me hables con tu boca  
Me enamora que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_

_Esperanza de mis ojos  
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van oh oh oh oh!  
Volando con el viento_

(There are many reasons why I like you today  
I love your mouth when you talk to me  
I love how you fly me to Heaven  
I love how you turned my soul into a dream

Hope of my Eyes  
Without you, Life has no meaning  
Without you, Life is a whirlwind  
Of ashes that are  
Flying in the wind.)

"See, I'm no good." He said, sitting back down. I put my elbows on the table and reached over to kiss him, not caring that the whole band started cheering.

* * *

**Too much? Haha. The big mean tough guy has an angelic voice? Hahaha. I asked in another chapter if I could make his momma Mexicana and no one answered so I did it. And now that I've done it, I can't find the inner strength to delete this chapter. :D If you don't like it, we can pretend it was a cheap Pizza Parlor and he sang "It's Amore.". Haha Or forget the whole singing thing. Teehee.**


	13. Chapter 13: Uneven Tans

**I realized that I mentioned somewhere about Harry and Billy phasing back when they were younger. I'd forgotten that in the Twilight Saga, Jacob's great-grandfather's generation were the last to phase. So, Billy and them hadn't.  
But since details are always most convenient for me in this story, Harry, Billy, Joshua Uley, Paul's father, etc. all phased for a few years at around the same age. Let's just say a group of vampires came through during their time, and they fought them off.  
****In the movie, I noticed, Harry Clearwater can smell Victoria. I don't think it says so in the book because he died when Leah phased and not because of Victoria. We can't have that though because it adds to the reasons for Leah's bitterness. I think I'll find a character for her to imprint on, poor thing. **

* * *

Edward and I's next devious plan involved Bella's Birthday Bash. It would be at Edward's house. She'd wear a beautiful dress. Lots of gifts. Edward wanted it to be perfect. However, we knew Bella would be able to get angry at us. So we blamed the whole dress idea on Alice, who designed it. We blamed the scrapbook on Renee because she was too far to feel Bella's wrath. The matching camera, from Charlie, who would in turn, put the blame on Renee. He didn't wrap the digital camera, just to be safe.

We even got Romeo and Juliet, her favorite, in the old 1960's version. It didn't have Leonardo DiCaprio, so I wasn't interested. The Titanic has to be my all-time favorite tragedy romance movie, as cheesy as it seems. I love Rose, and not just because it's my middle name. My favorite part is the very beginning when she tells the guy who made the titanic that he should read Freud and his theories on the male preoccupancy with size.

Bella had a dream about being an old lady on her birthday so she was in a bad mood all day. Alice was first to give her gift, but Bella said 'no presents' and didn't open it. She passed it to Edward who promised to make sure she'd wear it. She didn't know that dad hadn't given the camera and scrapbook yet but she'd seen a vision of it and asked Bella if she liked them. Bella said yes to be polite I guess.

On the way home, Edward hinted at Emmett's gift by insulting the truck's radio. Low blow, buddy. I was going to say a witty comeback but Bella beat me to it.

"You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car." Edward pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. But me, I guffawed loudly. Paul made the same face as Edward while covering my mouth with his large hand. Rude.

Bella and Edward watched their lame Romeo and Juliet movie while I forced Paul to watch Titanic with me on Bella's laptop. Jack was a nice guy. Paul didn't seem to agree. I wonder if he could tell that Leonardo was my favorite actor.

"Can't stand that Jack character." He said. I had perfected the raising an eyebrow to form a questioning face thing down, so I used it. "What? He's too careless and irresponsible. They make him so lucky though. But that's not real life. It's a bad message to the public." I didn't realize Paul could be so… deep. "He's a liar, too, if he says he didn't sleep with the girls he drew.". That caught me by surprise.

"Would you?" I asked. I kept my face straight to let him know I wasn't kidding around. Seriously, would he?

"I don't draw." He replied. What was that supposed to mean?

"Just sing?" I joked. Well, so much for being serious. He smacked my head playfully.

* * *

" _I'm crazy for you,  
Touch me once  
and you know it's true  
I've never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new  
You feel it in my kiss,  
I'm crazy for you."_

_-'Crazy for you' MYMP  
Gabz to Paul.  
_

* * *

I tried to get Paul to come with me to Bella's party at the Cullens but my puppy face just wouldn't work today. He was upset about the whole making him sing thingy. I still caught him singing quietly sometimes. I teased him at first but he didn't think it was funny. He was really embarrassed about it. If I had a voice like that, I wouldn't be but Paul has a self-esteem issue when it comes to his singing. He's a really weird guy. Sometimes he's full of himself, but with certain things, like the singing and my love for him, he's full of doubt.

"Paul, get up, let's go!" I was dressed and ready for Bella's Birthday Bash at the Cullen's and he was sitting on the couch watching baseball with my dad.

"Baby, I'm not much of a party type. Besides, the Mariners are my team! Jacob's on his way here to come watch."he smiled at me, daring me to say I needed him because I would be in a house full of vampires. Just because he knew I couldn't say it in front of Charlie. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to go tell Bella.

So, I didn't get to see the wonderful decorations I'd picked up. The fabulous cake I'd caked. No opening presents wrapped in silver paper that I'd picked out. Nope, here I was, still in my coral pink dress, grey cardigan, black leggings and boots, sitting on the couch with my arms crossed. I'd taken off the matching pink bonnet and thrown it on the floor, to show how pissed I was. Paul and Jacob found it funny and got a good laugh out of it.

"Har. Har." my emotionless voice was purely sarcasm.

* * *

Bella came home with a stitched up arm. The sad part was, none of us were surprised. Jacob was angry though ang stormed off. Dad forced himself to react about it. His words showed concern but didn't match the calmness in his face. Sure, he was worried about her but Bella was in accidents so much he couldn't force himself to seem surprised. The next few days she seemed troubled and Edward was being distant, even with me. Then, finally, he left.

Bella, we found in the woods. Since I'd gotten to know Edward, I knew he wouldn't just leave her there. after spending hours with him planning things, I'd figured that he was in love with my sister. Or he was a really good actor. But even if he didn't love her, he just wasn't the kind of guy to put someone in danger like that. I was pretty sure Bella had chased after him and had gotten herself lost in the woods.

Charlie went crazy. So, did I. I wanted to go search with the others but he stopped me.

"No, Gabe. I've already lost Bella and can't handle not being able to find her. What if I lost you too?" I couldn't argue. The best way I could help him was just to stay safe. There was no way I'd be able to find her first either way. First of all, Samuel and friends knew the woods better than me. Second, they were bigger and faster than me. Third, they were freaking werewolves!

"Find her." I looked Paul straight in the eye. He nodded and jogged behind Samuel and Jared. I knew as soon as they were out of view, they'd phase and find her in no time.

It was early morning and extremely cold when they found Bella. I was relieved. My dad was too. He refused to let anyone help him carry her no matter how hard he struggled. Anyone but me. He didn't want me to at first. But it only took me one sentence to convince him.

"Dad, she's my sister." He finally let me help by support her upper body as we walked. It probably looked awkward but I didn't give a damn. That is until I noticed she was conscious. I almost dropped her from shock. How could she be so melodramatic to make dad suffer so much? She was awake, so she heard everyone calling for her. She couldn't even yell back something reassuring like 'I'm over here withering away in my depression on the forest floor. I'm alive though so don't worry.'. Any little sign that she was okay would've sufficed. Then she made everyone carry her around! If dad hadn't been standing right there I would've yelled at her. Love does things to people but it doesn't give her the right to just abuse everyone else just because some guy left her!

I ranted to Paul that night, just to let the steam out. He watched me pace back and forth with my hands behind my back as I rambled on and on about her being so self-centered. The only thing that could've stopped me is just what he did.

"I don't know, baby. I might be the same if I lost you." I was still angry and thought it was stupid but I couldn't keep yelling at him after that comment. I'm not made of stone, you know. Though I might have some in me. I laid down next to him and fell asleep with raging thoughts.

I was awoken by my sister's screams. I don't know if it was the sleep but I suddenly wasn't angry with Bella. I think that I was more worried about her well-being than angry at her selfish ways. I ran to her bed and shook her.

"Bells? It's alright, it's just a dream. Sleep now, you need to rest. Dad and I," I looked up to him standing next to me, "are right here. Nothing can hurt you anymore." I gave her hand a squeeze but she didn't respond. When she fell back to sleep, I went back to my room to find that Paul was gone. Usually he hid if my dad woke up or left his room. Maybe he thought I needed time with my family. I gathered my blankets and pillow and slept on the floor next to Bella's bed.

The next morning, Bella was still a zombie. She stayed this way for several months and it killed , watching over her took more time than I had taken with Edward and I's evil conspiracies. After school, she would sit in her room and stare blankly out the window. I walked in circles around her often. Sometimes I took videos, or made funny faces, or cracked jokes in attempt to make her smile. But she never faltered.

She was worse than those British guards, and that's saying something. I had less Paul time than I'd had before.

Until one day, dad talked to her, suggesting she go out. She went with her so-called friend, that Jessica girl. We both knew that girl was jealous of Bella since day one and was not her true friend, but it was probably for dad so I didn't question her. Afterwards, dad suggested Jacob. I figured I could lend her my best friend, just to make things go back to normal.

Things didn't go back to normal. Bella started spending every day with Jacob and I was suspicious. She didn't pay much attention to him back when she had Edward. Didn't even give him the time of day when he came over for her birthday. It was one thing to try and be happy for dad, but using my best friend as a rebound? Hell no. I first complained to Paul who kept reminding me it was making my sister happy so I should be happy. When I kept complaining, he reacted in a way I never would have thought.

"Why the hell do you care Gabby? It's between them!" he snapped. I took a few seconds to grasp the situation at hand before retaliating.

"Jacob is my best friend, she can't just lead him on like that! It's wrong Paul!"

"He's a big boy. He knows what he's getting into! Bella makes him happy too. You never know, maybe they're meant to be." he shrugged.

I was livid. How could he not agree with me. "She's still obsessed with Edward! I wouldn't be surprised if she was using him in some weird way to get to Edward. He'll come back someday and she'll forget all about Jacob. He'll be crushed. I can't let them happen to my best friend!"

"Is he really _just_your best friend Gabz? Or something more? " I couldn't believe what he was saying. Jacob had been my best friend since the beginning of time! He was being just as selfish as Bella, Jacob was his friend too.

"It's not even like that and you know it." I said coldly.

"Do I Gabz?" his words were colder than mine and could give someone a frostbite.

"Stop being so inconsiderate." I rolled my eyes and scrolled through my phone for Jacob's number.

"Am I being inconsiderate or is it you? At least with my feelings you are. All you've been doing lately is obsess over Jacob and Bella. I understood when it was your sister being depressed but now they're happy, why can't you pay attention to me for just a second? I'm tired of Jacob this and Jacob that. Maybe you should just go with him." Before I could think of what to say, Paul jumped out of my window and ran to the forest. Was I wrong for trying to take care of my best friend? No. This is just what I do, I take care of everyone else. I took care of dad, then Bella. I took care of Paul when he needed me, which was almost never, and now Jacob needed me. Paul needed to get over himself.

'Jake, what're you up to? (=' I texted to my best friend. I waited but a reply didn't come. After about thrity minutes I texted him again. Okay, I resent the same message like twenty times but I wasn't trying to be annoying. The signal might've been not working so I was just doing the logical thing. After an hour, I couldn't wait any longer. I got in Bella's truck, which she'd left because Jacob came and picked her up. He must've not expected me to be there because he didn't wave. He didn't look back when I shouted at him from my window as he sped away. Hey, his engine is really loud and in addition he had his helmet on so he obviously could not hear me. I know if he had, he would've come up and asked me to come along.

When I arrived, Jacob and Bella were in his red barn, working on an almost finished motorcycle. I couldn't tell with all the parts scattered about. They were arguing about age. The way Bella grinned ticked me off.

"Hey JayJay!" I used my nickname for Jacob and tackled him into a big bear hug.

"Oh... hey midget." He ruffled my hair and smiled. See? He's still my best buddy. The look on Bella's face, which was as if she were really annoyed but trying to hide it, made me pretty happy. She'd never take my best friend from me. We go way back.

"What you guys doin'? I asked while looking at the big bike he'd been working on.

"We're fixing up some motorcycles I found." Jacob sounded nervous. Was he lying to me? "Er, actually we were just about done for the day and I was going to take Bella home. You can tag along if you'd like."

"Who's gonna drive the truck?" Bella asked. Did she not want me to ride with them?

"Why don't we all just ride in the truck?" Jacob talked slowly as if putting much thought into what he was saying. This was new to me.

We all went in the truck, but they really just dropped me off. Bella offered to drop off Jake at his house. I wanted to come along too, but Bella said I should cook dinner. Jacob agreed, all that pizza couldn't be good for my dad, he said. How thoughtful of my bestest buddy to remind me of my dad's health. I did as told.

I texted Paul too but he was still being a butthole. Eh, maybe he'll come around tomorrow, I thought.

The next day, Bella and Jacob went to buy autoparts. I came along of course, to make things even more fun. It ended up being not so fun. Jacob had his full attention on Bella, whose jokes and topics were rather dry if i do say so myself. I woud've considered it a bad day, if dad hadn't showed up for dinner and Billy hadn't made his delicious spaghetti. The Clearwaters came over. I had a blast, and completely forgot about Paul, who still hadn't contacted me. You would think I would be more concerned but I was busy cockblocking Bella. Seth helped my cause by asking Jacob questions and talking about his favorite things, making sure Jacob liked them too. The kid really looked up to him. Then again, how could he not? Jacob had this way of somehow projecting his happiness onto others and he was always fun to be around.

In the end, Jacob couldn't resist my awesome and we talked old memories and gossiped about people on the Rez. Bella sat in the corner and munched on a piece of garlic bread. She looked rather unhappy for someone eating such a delectable treat. I was enjoying it way too much.

* * *

The next few days, Jacob started coming over and doing homework. On days he didn't we all went hiking, looking for some spot Bella had found. We even watched a movie. I sat next on Jacob's left, with Bella to his right. To her right, was Mike Newton. Both guys had the oddest reaction to the gory film, they say with their arms on the armrests, palms facing upward. I'd never seen anything like it.

There was one time when we saw Paul and I was reminded of how he hadn't been texting me. I'd told Jacob and he looked at Paul, Samuel, and Jared in disgust as they threw themselves of the highest part of the cliff. It reminded me of when Paul brought me there and gotten me to jump off. It gave me an odd, gnawing feeling in my chest, right where my heart would be.

I texted him again that night. I'd started to get the feeling that Jacob and Bella didn't like me tagging along with them. They only had two bikes and didn't even let me ride. Jacob knows I love the rush of riding on a big bike. When poor little Bella, hit her head, they forgot all about me and left for the ER. I had to walk home because no one picked up. It was really far. I was tired and pretty pissed.

I'd texted dad and Jacob. No reply. They were busy with Bella. I texted Paul, begging that he'd feel a little bad for me because it was a really long walk. Not even a reply with an excuse for not being able to come to my rescue. I wondered if he'd gone back to Rachel. He'd gone way overboard with this whole Jacob thing.

By the time I'd gotten to the house, it was dark. I was so tired and frustrated that I was shaking. And my fever came back.

But honestly, people couldn't take just twenty minutes to come drop me off?

Before I knew it, I was shaking more violently than I ever have. I felt like the whole earth would shake with me, the waves of trembling coming off me so strong. Next I felt pain. As if my skin was being ripped off and my bones were being stretched, four times their size. The pain was so severe, it had me on all four. Just as sudden as it began, it was gone. I pushed myself off the floor to stand up and reach for my phone, ready to call Billy or Samuel, anyone who wold answer and help me.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw reaching for my phone as I did. I looked around, for some reason, my vision was really good and I could see everything in detail, like the water dripping off the faucet. I could hear the little droplets hit the sink in big booms, much too loud for such tiny drops. There was no dog or other creature in the kitchen. Was I going crazy or what?

My legs were sore from standing, probably because of my long walk, I thought. I had trouble just walking over to the couch. While reaching over for the remote, to turn on the TV and distract myself, I saw the dog paw yet again. I drew my hand back quickly. So did the over-sized animal. It was playing games with me! Very funny! Just to make my day even better. When I reached out for the remote again, it hit me.

The paw was mine.

I ran to the mirror in the hallway and instead of my reflection, I saw a very large black and white husky. Wait, what the fuck? Isn't it supposed to be a wolf? Okay so the face and fur are definitely wolf, but why is my color like a freaking oreo? It was a very dark black on top, much like a husky, completely with a 'devil's mask' you'd only see on a husky. The lower part, being my legs, chest and muzzle, were a bright spotless white that contrasted with the black fur along my back, head, tail and shoulders. There really was a black mask around my eyes.

I know for a fact that wolves do not come in this color.

However my muzzle was much to long and tapered to be a husky. My piercing yellow eyes, were quite frightening. Definitely, not a dog. The way the fur on my face was, completed the wolfy traits that differentiated me from a dog. I attempted to lift my lips, wait, are they still called that on a wolf? Whatever they are, I lifted them into a snarl-like fashion and jumped when the wolf in the mirror did so. My teeth were much sharper and longer than a dog's would be.

Okay so I was definitely a wolf. With a siberian-husky like color.

Was this some kind of go at my un-even tan?

Really? Did the spirits find this funny?

Is that even allowed?

It was my dirty little secret that although I'm quite light-skinner, I tan easily. Therefore the skin normally covered by my shirts and shorts was quite a few shades lighter than those exposed. The area where I'm usually covered by a sports bra and underwear was even whiter.

Oh , ha ha. I bet whoever decided this was really getting a kick out of this.

Well, instead of fussing over what can't be changed, I decided to go find someone to help me. I didn't leave a note, because without plausible thumbs, it was quite impossible.


	14. Chapter 14: She-Wolf

**I'm feeling moody today. I think this rain is getting to me. However, I discovered a thesaurus on word today and put it to use. :D Also, lots of pictures and what-not on my profile (=**

**sarahmichellegellerfan1 : Yes, dear, she's a wolf. She's had a fever for some time, I thought everyone would've thought it was too obvious. She also had other symptoms but didn't pay attention to them. I'll discuss them in chapter 15 and why she ignored them. (= Love your penname, might I add. I love Buffy! Haha, just kidding, though I do love Buffy, Sarah Michelle Gellar is amazing in all her roles. Don't you hate it when people only think of one movie or TV series when you mention an actress? It happens to me you know, but with my ethnicity. When I tell people I'm Filipino, they're just like "Oh I love pancit!". It's nice and all that they appreciate our food but there is so many great dishes and pancit is one of the most plain ones. We usually make it because it's cheaper and easy to make. Anyways I'm rambling again. Thanks again love. :)**

**reader5sam : You don't know how much that excites me. I thought everyone would think the plot was too obvious. I've thought of some twists to throw here and there so it won't be like any other Paul/OC stories here on Fanfic.**

**scareDcat : I love your penname, it's really cute (: Yes, he does. Haha. But if he wasn't an ass, he wouldn't be very Paul. Luckily, he gets better the more he sticks with Gabz.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could – which was really fast since I'd phased, all the way to the one place I knew I could be helped.

Samuel's house.

I knew I couldn't stay along the road in plain sight so I stuck to the woods. After a while, I got lost. I panicked, not knowing where I was or what to do. Luckily, I seemed to have some kind of instincts and began howling. Just a few seconds afterward, a howl was returned. It meant that help was coming my way. I was surprised at how fast the response was but I was glad.

How long would I be waiting here? Who would come for me? It wouldn't be Paul or Jacob, the two I would've depended on in the past. I would never be able to trust anyone the same way again. The pain and rage blended as one inside me, as I paced in circles. Paul was probably toasty warm in Rachel's bed, having forgotten all about me. Jacob had Bella now. Who had I been kidding, tagging along with him and Bella? I obviously wasn't wanted.

Now to top it all off, I'm a freaking wolf. Could my life get any better.

I hope you caught the sarcasm in that last statement. If not, please do face-palm yourself immediately. Seeing who answered my call, made me want to face-palm.

It was a dark grey wolf I knew too well. I could tell him apart from everyone else in a pack of two-hundred wolves. I knew the way he walked, with his head hung a little lower as if untrusting to his environment. I knew the way his feet hit the ground a little harder as if he were stomping as he padded forward. I knew those yellow –

Eyes. As I looked directly into his eyes as if it was the first time I'd seen them, only one thing came into my mind. A story, or legend, which always actually seemed to end up being true, was all I could think of. Not one from the tribe but one my father told me, my favorite bedtime story in fact.

"Once upon a time, when the Gods and people existed together, people had four arms and four legs. They had two heads and two faces. They existed happily as they were, and grew more powerful as time went on. The Gods decided that the humans were getting too powerful, and needed to be put back into place somehow, so they cut the humans in half. Each human now only had two arms, two legs, one head and one face. They had to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other half to make themselves whole again. It became the point of life."

As a spirit warrior, who was here to protect the tribe, I had to be my strongest. Imprinting made us find our other half so we would become so and be the best form of ourselves. In a way, we were lucky. We didn't have to spend our lives fighting to find our soul mate. But there was a catch; we'd have to give priority to the tribe. Although everyone wants to find their soul mate, the best part of doing so, is falling in love with them, not knowing whether that person is really the one. Sometimes, humans make a mistake, but it's that feeling of going head first into the unknown that makes love such a rush.

As a werewolf, I'd never get that rush, it seemed; because my other half, was standing right in front of me.

I have to admit, my soul did feel complete. It was like reading a good book but skipping to the very end, to know what happens. You love it, but it makes you wish you'd stuck it out and read everything in order because it would've made said ending that much better. Although, I was a bit disappointed, my feet seemed to move on their own. Heck, my body moved on its own. Closer and closer to Paul.

I felt all the anger from earlier fade, and my body slowly shrank back into its' human form. Paul's did the same. Whatever problems we'd had, temporarily disappeared. I ran into his arms and hugged him. It felt warm, and sticky. Like, that feeling you get when you fold your legs for too long, and the area behind your knee gets sweaty, which makes your thigh and calf stick together from the greasiness. Which only meant one thing. Flesh to flesh contact.

I'm naked. Hugging Paul. Who is also naked. It felt right but as the high from the finding-my-imprint situation started to melt away, I slowly started feeling uncomfortable. I could almost feel the rush of fast-paced pointless thoughts banging on my head, trying to break my inner calm the imprint had given me.

Okay. Now Gabz, you are naked and pressed up against a naked man who you are supposed to be very upset with. He hasn't contacted you in days.

Who the hell is this voice in my head all the time? Should I see a specialist about this overactive conscience of mine? You know what, no, I know how to handle these things. I've spent my whole life controlling this.

Well, I can't exactly say 'controlled' but I've gotten it down to an unharmful level and can ignore for several minutes at a time. Now breathe deeply Gabz. Focus. The voice was right. Now, confront Paul. I gave myself a little mental push from behind, as encouragement.

Where to start? How about with the most obvious and work into the little kinks? "Uhm. We're kind of naked."

"Yeah. The clothes rip when you phase." Paul held me but kept his distance by not letting his body touch mine anymore. I wanted it to though. My body inched closer.

Get a hold of yourself women! I don't care if he's you're soul mate, he has to make the first moves. What are you, barbaric?

Okay. What next? First little kink. Actually very big kink.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" I demanded.

"It's a bit hard to use a cellphone as a wolf. As you'll find." I wanted to slap the grin of his face. But I am a civilized women and will not go down to that level. Right now.

"So you're telling me that you've been a wolf this whole time? Well, you could've visited or dropped by y'know. We don't live _that_ far." I had to test him. Make sure he hadn't been with Rachel. I used the suspicious take-no-bullshit I'd practiced in the mirror during my alone time.

"I was so angry that I couldn't get back to human form. You think I'd put you in danger like that? I watched from a distance. You were always with _him_. And he…" Paul stopped. He was holding back on something. He was shaking in rage. Okay so I might've gone a little too far. Make it better Gabz! Go! Mental shove!

"That's really thoughtful of you." That it? That's all you can think of? Of course, not, just give me a sec geez. Damn inner turmoil. "I was always with him because you weren't around. I was stuck being third wheel to them, just to get my mind off you." Good one, Gabz. Make it about him. It's a little true. "But we're here now. Paul, I'm pretty sure I just imprinted on you." I smiled shyly.

If this were baseball, I would've made a homerun along with all my teammates on the bases.

Grand slam.

His eyes softened in a way Paul maybe only could for me. Considering how much of a jerk he'd been to me before the imprint . Before I could think more on it, his lips were on mine. Holding me close, no longer seeming to care about the whole no clothes thing. He even pulled away and looked me up and down. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious when he started laughing at me. Who wouldn't? What a moment killer.

"So that's why your fur is that color." He breathed deeply, pursuing his lips then holding a fist over his mouth to stop himself from laughing again.

* * *

"_I know girl when you look at me,  
you don't know how I feel,  
I'm usually so nonchalant  
My feelings I conceal  
But I want you to know, oh I want you know  
I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
But I can't hold it no longer when I, see that pretty smile  
Can't wait no more  
Ooh, Girl,  
To tell you the truth  
it's always been you  
I'm all about you."  
-Paul to Gabz [All About You – Bruno Mars]_

* * *

"Yeah. Very funny. You're a real comedian, Paul." I said dryly. "If you don't like it you can go find some one-toned girl." Like Rachel, I thought.

"No. It's not like that Gabz. I would care if you were green and rode on a broom." Was that a witch joke? So what if I enjoyed Harry Potter. And those broom and green-skin stereotypes are _not_ true. Ass. "I love you no matter what you are." He took my hand and pulled me down with him onto the grassy forest floor. We lay down staring up, unable to see the stars through the dense trees. Everything was dark. "I think it's cute though. Like a panda." He grinned and I could see his bright white teeth in the dark. "Are you sure you imprinted on me Gabz?" I nodded. "What did you feel?" He asked. He didn't believe me.

"It felt as if I suddenly felt the world spinning on its axis and then it abruptly stopped. Corny as it sounds, it's like my world now revolves around you, instead of spinning on its axis like it had." I spoke slowly, trying hard to put into words what I'd felt. Describing the sensation took so much of my mind power that I didn't realize how humiliating it was until after I'd said it. I'd already embarrassed myself, so I decided to finish. "A story came to mind as well. One my dad used to tell me. My favorite bed-time story in fact."

"Tell me the story." His voice was almost demanding. The eagerness encouraged me to keep going. And I told him. He was quiet afterwards and so was I. It was one of those moments where words weren't necessary. Our hands were linked and fingers en-laced as we looked up at the dark forest above us. Paul was the first to speak. What he said honestly shocked me.

"I think I need to tell you something." I pinched myself and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Was he really about to open up to me? It's about damn time. I've been telling him everything going on in my mind, well just the normal thoughts. Don't judge me. You'd do the same if you had this problem. I bet I have some kind of undiscovered mental disorder.

"I wanna tell you why I was so against imprinting. And why I was scared to give you my 100%." he sounded uncomfortable so I gave his hand a little squeeze, "You know how my mom left my dad, right?"

"I think our situations a little different." I was a bit excited.

"It is now. My dad imprinted on my mom." Didn't see that comin' I'll tell ya that much. "But she still left us. I guess my dad's a little... different but I've always felt that imprinting is overrated if she was able to leave him."

"Baby, I can't leave you, even if I hadn't imprinted on you too. I love you too much. And what do you mean your dad is different? I think all dad's are a little weird." I turned onto my side to face him as I spoke.

"He just is. I don't know how to explain it." he seemed almost frustrated. Poor thing. Now this is where the self-esteem issues come from and what makes him a complete ass. All he needs is someone to be there for him. There is nothing i could want more than to be that someone.

"I want to meet your dad. And sister." I said bravely. I was disappointed by his response.

"Maybe another time baby." His face was turned away from me and we sat in silence yet again. It was an awkward silence and I was a little hurt by what he'd said, so I couldn't think of any good ice breakers.

I started to feel emotional and I wanted to cry, only more so when I felt my body trembling. Paul still didn't trust me 100% to let me meet his family and to top it all off, I was turning into a wolf and I didn't know how to stop it. I was sad and scared all at to wave off the feelings only reminded me more of them.

* * *

_"Where are all those tears coming from?  
Why are they falling?  
Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold  
You just need somebody to hold on, baby  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces  
Take your broken heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do_

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away

_"_

_-Gabz to Paul ('Tell Me Where It Hurts' - MYMP)_

* * *

"Baby, I need you to breathe deep. Now think of something calm." I did as told, imagining a moment we'd had during the summer at the beach; the wind blowing through my hair as we sat and watched the nighttime waves. I felt myself shrinking, and it felt good so I continued relaxing. Before I could register, I was human again and still naked.

Oh dear. Gabz, cover yourself! Have you no shame?

I did so with a hand over my chest and another over my private area. You know, the place where the sun don't shine, if you catch my drift. Paul chuckled and turned around while I got dressed. He had a pair of shorts he'd left so he wore that and one of my dad's plain white shirts. My dad would never know it was gone, as long as Paul didn't wear the shirt in front of him.

I left a note in the kitchen that I'd be at Samuel and Emily's since they were probably going to be late at the hospital with Bella.

Bella. Everything was always about her now. Is it wrong for me to want a little attention? Not even that, just a little sign of appreciation for the things I do around here. Just a simple 'thank you' would suffice. But not even that. They couldn't even give me a ride home. Am I really so insignificant around here?

The familiar feeling of phasing washed over me yet again. I ran out the door to the edge of the woods, not forgetting to stay hidden. Paul followed, as a human, making sure to lock the doors and get behind some trees before phasing. Good idea. I should've thought of that too, I guess.

Did he just lick me? Okay. I'll have to get used to that. Oh, hell he's running without me. Paul, come back!

I followed the dark grey figure as it swiftly ran past trees and leapt gracefully over logs. I attempted to do the same but to no hope. Well, at least I tried. Okay, I'll worry about looking pretty next time, I'm starting to lose him. The ass wasn't slowing down for me. Did no one ever think of me and how I felt?

When we got to Samuel's house, he ran out and phased as well. He and Paul seemed to be communicating. I then remembered that wolf's are supposed to have telepathy. But I wasn't getting anything except for the growls and whines, and I could feel the emotions behind them but definitely not clear thoughts as I expected. After a moment of silence, the two began howling. I assumed to call the others, because they arrived moments later. I still heard no thoughts from any of them.

I know as a human, I'm a little…. 'detached' but this wasn't funny anymore, the whole spirits poking fun at me. This was a serious matter. How could they make me some kind of retarded panda bear wolf with communication problems? Not to mention, I was the smallest one here, with at least a foot of difference between Paul and I. Don't even get me started with Samuel.

Samuel was the first to turn human. Emily had been ready with some clothes and a towel, thankfully. Paul had removed his clothing before phasing and changed behind a bush. The others seemed to have clothes hidden in trees or logs and came out fully dressed. Paul motioned for me to come to him. He'd brought clothes for me. Oh thank God. I changed quickly. I felt Samuel had something important to say. When we came out, I beat him to the punch.

"Why can't I hear you guys? Isn't there some kind of wolf telepathy? Am I retarded?" I asked. Samuel and the others laughed. Oh, so they found this funny. They should be hyenas with those cackles. Jerks.

"Baby, you have to be accepted into the pack by the alpha first." Paul said, still smiling. I looked to Samuel.

"Samuel, if you don't accept me I may have to hold a grudge." Samuel only laughed. Everyone seemed to be in such a great mood today.

"Of course, Gabriella." He chuckled. Then he turned to me with a serious face. "Do you wish to join this pack? A straight answer Gabriella, just yes or not, it's how it works. No funny stuff."

"Okay… Yes." I shrugged. Embry and Jared had gone inside and gotten a wolf-skin cloak-like thing and draped it over me.

"Do you swear to keep the pack secrets for they are not yours to tell?" I answered 'Yes' again, "Do you swear to follow your alpha and do everything in your power to protect the people of the tribe?" I nodded, somewhat hesitantly. Did I really want this? "In words, Gabriella." Sam sighed. I again, answered 'Yes.' "Then, welcome to the pack young Gabriella." He said warmly. I didn't feel very different.

"Uh, so now what? Should I put my hand over a bible or sign a legally-binding contract?" It felt too easy to get in. "Should I -" I stopped and raised an eyebrow at the way Samuel seemed to be in shock and amused all at once.

I'm surrounded by assholes.

"Sorry Gabriella. It's just I never expected you to imprint of all people. Not just because you're a girl either." Was he insulting me? "Anyways, in wolf form you will now be able to hear us. You don't have to sign anything because it's the tribe's magic, the same one that makes us phase, that binds you to following me, as your alpha." Okay, I wasn't exactly planning some kind of rebellion in which I would expose shape-shifters all-over but at least I knew now the control he had over me. Samuel continued, taking on a more serious expression." We'll have to think of an excuse to get you away from home and stay here until you can get yourself under control. You wouldn't want to hurt Bella or Charlie, which would in turn be dangerous for the whole pack." Did they have no trust in me keeping a secret whatsoever?

"Yeah, especially you Gabz. Grizzly bears and black bears could be found in the area, but I think a panda bear may alarm someone." Jared added.

"I don't think so, Jared." Oh, how nice of Embry to come to my rescue. Or so I thought. "Don't think she's big enough to be mistaken for a bear. Maybe an over-sized husky." They slapped each others backs and had a real good laugh about it.

"Oh wow. You should all try out starting a clown service, to put your overactive funny bones to use!" I huffed. "I'm going inside to do something useful with my life. I'm starving. Maybe I'll find someone who will take me seriously while I'm at it."

It only caused them all, including Samuel and Paul, to laugh harder. I didn't miss Jared's high five to Embry either.

Like I said, surrounded by assholes.

"Not so fast. Gabriella, stay." My feet stopped and I was unable to move forward. I didn't feel any physical constraint but rather a mental one that convinced me that what Samuel was saying was the best thing to do.

"We will have a feast in celebration of your transformation." He was completely serious now. "I will wake up Emily."

I looked around, expecting them all to burst into laughter. But all three boys stood still, also completely serious.

Well, I guess I got what I wanted.

* * *

**Hey guys I got the wolf-skin idea while researching some actual Quileute traditions. Hope it wasn't too weird. The feast if there's too many songs, it's what I was listening to as i wrote and I felt the lyrics fit with how the characters were feeling.**


	15. Chapter 15: When A Man Loves a Woman

**Heya dawlins, I'm kind of in a hurry to post right now. The internets been in and out like crazy, but we're lucky to even have internet in this tropical storm!**

* * *

"Well." I said happily at my reflection in Emily's living room mirror. Lines in my legs showed my muscles had been growing. My thigh and arms were no longer flabby. I was elated, Jacob always made fun of me for having flabby arms and would always repeatedly smack my arm fats at random moments. Sure, it's a lot of fun when you're doing the arm fat smacking but not so enjoyable on my part, the innocent and un-expecting victim. I'd make sure to whack him in the face with my new muscles sometime; when I got this whole temperamental transform into a wolf thing in check. It may or may not take a while.

No wonder my body had been so sore. This whole time I thought the Abs-In-Ten-Minutes tapes I'd bought were working. To find out it was actually me about to phase, really pissed me off. I spent twenty bucks and waited in a line at Wal-Mart for almost an hour just to get those damn tapes. I could've eaten twenty chicken sandwiches from the McSavers menu at McDonald's and it wouldn't have made a difference in my body.

As I peered to the side of the mirror, I saw pencil lines marked onto the wooden walls, starting from about three feet up to almost seven feet. These marks represented Samuel and I's heights over the years. In the good ol' days, when girls were growing faster than the boys and Samuel and I were in elementary, he and I were always just one inch apart in height. Yes, although he is four years older, I had always been the tallest in my class back then. When the boys started growing in middle school, there was no competition between us. For some reason, in about sixth grade, I just stopped growing. We still kept tabs here on the wall. Our last was about six months ago when he'd started growing because apparently he'd phased at the time and I had no idea back then. What a cheater.

Now that I've phased, could I possibly have grown?

I looked around, just to make sure no one was watching. All seemed to be busy in the kitchen. The tribe's usual coming-of-age for a girl celebration involves a potlatch, but seeing as my mother was no longer alive, they all wanted to be the ones to provide for it. Each made their own 'special dish'. Paul felt my gaze and looked up from the cheese he was grating. He smiled warmly at me then immediately got back to work. I took one last glance at everyone and when I was sure no one was paying me any mind, I stood with my back against the wall and marked my height. After making a quick mark, I turned to see it.

Only to find, that it was identical to my last one. So, no change in my height.

Really though? Not even a little bit of growth? Did I do something to make the spirits hate me?

"Don't get your hopes up Gabriella." I didn't have to look to know who I was talking to.

"Oh, hello there _Samuel,_" I sneered. "You know what? I'm glad I haven't gotten any taller." I gave him the head-to-toe look, making sure to look repulsed by what I saw, "I might get uglier, liiiike YOU." I didn't take a second to think if I should flee or not, and flee I did. I ran while screaming and flailing my arms dramatically, hoping to get the attention of anyone courageous enough to save me. I got the attention of everyone in the house but no one offered any help.

Since no one volunteered, I forced them into becoming my human shields. First was Paul, whom Samuel didn't seem to be afraid of.

"I'm his imprint, you're not allowed to do any," I decided to make a quick get-away "haaaaaaarm!" I bellowed while diving behind Emily.

Samuel stood still with a horrified look on his face. Emily had her hand on her hip and I could only imagine the ferocious look on her face that could make Samuel frozen in his tracks.

"Honey," she said in a voice that was dangerously sweet, like arsenic or cyanide, "This is Gabe's special day. We wouldn't want to ruin it. Besides, I don't want rough play in _my_ home."

Samuel nodded, putting his arms around her and kissing her. I beamed.

One point for Gabz. Although ugly was a very grade-school insult, I still had won by using Emily to get away from any minor consequence it may bring. I took shelter under Paul's arm, just to play it safe. He scoffed as if he thought I was being childish, but when I looked he was grinning as he continued chopping.

I may be short, a little chunky, multi-colored, not the most beautiful girl out there, odd, somewhat delirious, and so forth; but I did seem to get away with everything. I think I'm pretty clever too and that all _real_ geniuses have quarrels with themselves in their minds. I'm normal, right?

Yeah, I'm normal.

Dinner was delicious. They seemed to have cooked all my favorites; lasagna and garlic bread, big juicy burgers and fries, some César salad with croutons, apple pie, roast chicken with stuffing and gravy, chocolate mud pie, pork chops, and steak. It was everything I'd ever fantasized, all on one table. And boy had my appetite grown from all the phasing.

"Gabriella," Samuel was holding a glass. Was he about to toast in my honor? Wow, I wish I'd known. I'd of prepared a little speech or something polite. "Most of here have known you since you were a baby, and to many, you're like our annoying little sister. _Very_ annoying." I resent that. "But we love you anyway and it just wouldn't be as fun without you." I was beaming. "I never expected you to become a werewolf like us. I would never wish it on you, but I know you'll be a great contribution to the pack. We have a feast for every new member, but so far this is our biggest. Not just because you're special but to celebrate our first female member." The others clapped then raised their glasses along with Samuel. It was like having my birthday for a second time this year.

When they clinked their glasses together, most broke from the force. No one seemed to mind. I guess it happens often. Emily laughed and continued talking while she swept up the shards of glass.

Poor thing, she'd done most of the cooking and now she was cleaning. I jumped up to help her but I was instantly shot down. Her face suddenly got serious.

"Gabe." Her tone demanding, "Sit down and eat. You need it.". If it was anyone else less intimidating, I would've insisted on helping. But I wasn't dumb enough to argue with her. My eyes widened for a quick second and I sat back onto the chair. She smiled pleasantly again and continued cleaning and chatting with the guys, who hadn't seemed to notice our little exchange. Samuel sat at the head of the table with Jared to his right and a seat for Emily to his left. I sat next to her empty seat, across from Paul. Embry sat to my right and Paul's left, across from Samuel. They were all talking about who was the fastest or strongest. Jared was sure to make bets on each topic.

"You know what I bet?" he motioned towards me, burger still in his hand and right cheek stuffed. I froze mid-chew, "That Gabz could beat Embry. Five bucks."

I swallowed the food in my mouth so I could react. "That's how little faith you have in me, Jared?" I put my hand on my chest dramatically, faking that I'd been offended.

"Ok, ten bucks." He said, nodding once. "Just because it's you Gabz." . I smiled in return, satisfied.

"Beat me in _what_?" Embry's voice was low. Anyone else might think it was me he was offended by, but I knew of the long feud that'd been going on between him and Jared. Honestly, it was Embry's fault for taking Jared's bets so seriously.

For some reason, I was feeling rather ballsy tonight.

"Pretty much anything." Jared shrugged simply. As another thought came to his mind, he started grinning, "She even has longer hair than you did, pretty boy. Bet it's softer and smells better too."

Embry was beginning to shake. He was often teased because of his obsession with his nice hair, which had been cut off when he'd phased. This couldn't be good. And I just had to be in the middle of all this mess. And knowing myself, I wouldn't back down especially on my first night as a wolf. I felt I had something to prove. "It's on then." Embry said in a quiet voice.

"Bring it!" I jumped out of my seat, punching the air with my fist. I was not going to be intimidated.

"I don't think so." Paul intervened. My head snapped to his direction and I let out a growl. Whoa, a little animalistic there. I was not going to play damsel-in-distress here and let Paul fight my battle for me. Embry was smirking at me.

"_I_ think so and since it is _I _who is involved, _I_ will make the decisions." I stalked off to the grassy area in front of the house and crossed my arms, waiting for Embry.

"What's first?" I called to Jared as they all came out to watch. Paul looked furious. Embry was still smirking. The ass.

"We'll see whose faster first, then." Jared smiled at me and winked. Paul seemed to calm down a bit. Embry came down and stood next to me. I wanted to smack the smirk right off his stupid face. He was so arrogant, just because I'm a girl and a little small. I was done with people underestimating me today. Before I knew it, my body was convulsing and I felt myself transform into my wolf form.

"Well, she sure phases faster than you, Embry." Jared said matter-of-factly. Just as I had wished, Embry's smirk fell into a frown and he phased as well. Not as fast as I had, might I add. I looked to Paul. He was trying to stop himself from smiling and being proud of me despite his disapproval of the activities taking place. If a wolf could smile, I was beaming at the moment.

We were lined up at the edge of the forest furthest from Emily's for the race. Jared, oddly enough, had brought black and white checkered flags used in NASCAR races. Had he planned this? Okay Gabz, don't go getting paranoid at a time like this. Focus.

_Yeah, focus midget._ I could hear Embry's thoughts. I simply growled in response.

We were to run only a short distance around the field and back to Emily's, where Samuel would be waiting to see who won. The whole group was rather biased and rooting for me, of course. I almost felt bad for Embry but the ass was so arrogant he even offered to take the outer loop by being on the right side. It didn't make a big difference but it was insulting on my part. Whatever, I'd have to make him lose badly then.

As soon as Jared yelled 'Go', we both took off, ready as ever in our wolf form. Embry took off with long strides that I had trouble matching. I didn't really try, I made sure my little legs did five step for every one of his, at first we were about equal but I pushed a little harder at the end whereas Embry had been giving it his all through the race. I made it so six of my strides would be equivalent to just one of his and pulled myself just inches forward. Samuel's proud smiling face made me push myself even harder, squeezing my eyes shut and putting all the force I had into my legs. If there was one thing I was sure of, I am a very competitive individual.

"GABRIELLA's THE WINNER!" He yelled. I was overjoyed. I was panting but not as much as Embry. His body was much larger than mine so it must've taken much more energy to run with such a heavy loud. Not to mention he's quite lean compared to me. I was pretty muscular for a female, with thick hind legs to propel me forward. Jared and Paul jogged over not bothering to hide their grins.

"That's what you get for underestimating a girl, Embry." Emily smacked him playfully, "You were close though but I think Gabz might be the fastest in the pack so far!".

_You got lucky._ Only I could hear Embry's thoughts.

_You wish. You're the one who got lucky, to get that close behind me. _

Next thing I knew, Embry charged at me. Someone's a bit sensitive. I took a step to the side, just in time to dodge his attack. In my peripheral, I saw that Paul had phased but stopped charging once he saw that Embry had missed.

_You really are slow, Emz. It's alright, at least you still look pretty. _I thought, only making him more angry. He came back to bite me, again and again. I'm sure it would have hurt if he'd made contact, but I was able to dodge in between his legs and around him, so he didn't get so lucky. I didn't taunt him because I was focused on not being bit, he came real close quite a few times, and I didn't want to aggravate him anymore. As my muscles began to feel a bit tired from all the jumping around, Embry stopped. He flopped onto the floor, too tired to keep trying. I hadn't bitten him because everytime I would try, he would attack as well and I would have to pull myself away again as not to get hit.

_Fine, Gabz. You win this time._ He looked up to me, rolling his eyes when I gave him my wolfy grin. I felt myself starting to calm down. Meaning I would become human again. Oh my, I should hide. I felt myself beginning to change mid-jump and hopefully I'd gotten behind the bush just in time. I peered over the top of the bush to see Embry's wolf form disappearing behind the house. Paul was running over to me, already in a new pair of shorts, with my extra pair of clothes. How many extra pairs had he brought? Good thinking on his part.

I changed quickly in the clothes. I was sticky from sweat and almost regretted the whole competition.

"Now, that was unexpected. I'm sorry for doubting you baby. You were amazing." He lifted me bridal style and kissed me on the cheek despite the dripping sweat. I decided to forgive him since the gesture was so sweet although a bit disgusting. "But it's not going to happened again. " My mouth dropped open. Why was he so overprotective? I'd understand if I'd almost died or something but he hadn't even gotten close at nipping me. As flattering as it was that he cared so much, it was insulting that he was stil underestimating me.

"Did you not just see all that? He wasn't even close!" I whined.

"Gabby, it's not going to happen again. I'll be making sure Jared keeps you out of his bets from now on." His voice told me his decision was final. I pushed myself out of his arms and stomped all the way to the house. He was treating me like a little child, so I acted like one. The ass found this funny. I continued to ignore him as soon as we were inside.

"Em, can I take a shower?" I asked politely. She nodded with small smile. When I turned to get to the bathroom, Paul was right behind me. I felt steam coming out of my ears. Well, at least I imagined I did, just like in the cartoons.

"I may not have a mother, but I do have a father. So you don't have to act like one." Unless he was trying to be a mother figure. Ew. I could imagine him in an apron and it was not a pretty sight. My statement seemed to shock him and he didn't move when I weaved around him and made a bee line for the bathroom. I almost felt bad for what I'd said to him. Almost.

A hot shower was just what I needed; it cleaned off the sweat and dirt and made me feel fresh again. It also relaxed my tired muscles. As I was taking my sweet time, lathering up Emily's floral scented soap, I heard a light knock on the door. I had a feeling it was Paul. Whoever it was, didn't say anything and didn't knock a second time. It probably was Paul and he was probably feeling pretty bad. I was starting to feel bad. I blame the imprint though. I forced myself with much effort to ignore the feeling and came out of the shower singing. I continued even when I came out of the bathroom, fully dress but with a towel on my head.

"Oooooh! When a maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan loves a women, he can't keep his mind – oh." I sang, putting my arms out to the side at the high note and pulling them into fists after, until I realized everyone was in the living room and staring at me from the couch. Should I just act like nothing happened or make some kind of excuse? Unable to think of anything, I simply acknowledged the moment by clearing my throat and then sitting down next to Jared on the couch. I turned my head slowly, only to see exactly what I'd feared, they were still staring at me. Quick Gabz! Change the subject or something. Get the attention of your stupid moment.

* * *

_Ooh! __When a man loves a woman, he can't keep his mind on nothing else  
__He'll trade the world for the good thing he's found  
__If she is bad, he can't see it, she can do no wrong  
__Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down_

_-When A Man Loves a Woman (Joshua Ledet Version)_

* * *

"So, uh, did Embry pay you?" I asked Jared with a very forced smile.

"He'd won our last bet so it was pretty much even." He shrugged.

"Nice fight though Gabz. But don't expect to get so lucky next time." Embry winked at me. I knew Paul wanted to saw there wouldn't be a next time, and I was sure he would still make sure there wasn't, but he sat there quietly, not looking up. So he felt bad about treating me like a little girl.

Good.

I felt the urge to jump back into his arms but I resisted. My foot twitched a little but that was it. I even prevented myself from smirking, keeping the straight face I'd been practicing.

Samuel cleared his throat, he had something to say. "Gabriella, we'll have to make arrangements with your father for you to stay here for two weeks." I opened my mouth to argue but Samuel cut me off, "You're father will be fine, we'll take turns patrolling your house." He'd read my mind. Could he do that even in human form? "You pose a threat to his well-being, with your current inability to control your phase when you become overly emotional. I will be helping you to overcome this. As soon as you're able to keep yourself from phasing, you can go home. We will call Charlie tomorrow, give yourself two or three weeks."

We discussed several stories to tell my dad, but the best we thought of was to say it was a tribe coming-of-age thing. We'd also have to give a letter to the school to excuse me. The school always respected the tribe's celebrations and we expected it to be approved without much questioning. Paul would get my work for me. To make sure my dad would approve, we would say it was part of my mother's will that I go through with it. Out of respect for my deceased mother, he would not disagree. He never did, when it came to her. It must've been guilt. Not just for getting her pregnant, which ended up killing her, but also for dishonoring her by getting her pregnant out of wedlock. It happened sometimes but was absolutely degrading in our tribe's culture.

I ignored Paul as Jared and Embry went home, and Samuel and Emily went to bed. As much as Samuel was acting like a big brother, Emily told him not to get in between another wolf and his imprint even more so two wolves whom had imprinted on one another. It seemed pretty sure that we were meant to be together and in this pack it meant we had to end up together. As romantic as it all is, I couldn't help but dislike the feeling that my life seemed to be chosen for me. Well, as long as it's Paul I guess. I really do love him. Either way, all I wanted was for him to come talk to me first even if he didn't apologize. Which he did not do.

"Baby, do you want me to stay here in the guest room with you or just go home?" He was dumb to even suggest it. I raised my eyebrow at him, he knew it was playful because of the small smile I had. He stood up and pulled me up by the hand. He bent down to kiss me. His lips came down to mine in a passionate kiss that left me catching my breath afterward. I took his hand and led him into the guest room. I hadn't had anything to drink so that was about as daring as I got. Paul on the other hand, was exceptionally bold.

As soon as we'd reached the bed, he pulled himself on top of me and was kissing me with a fire I didn't know he possessed. I shivered when he started moving towards my neck and down my navel. I could feel his warm lips even through the thin material I was wearing. He slowly peeled my top off and tossed it aside. I gasped at the feeling of his lips directly leaving hot trails on my skin. He grinned at my reaction.

"Do you want to, baby?" he asked. Unable to come up with any words, I nodded. I was being rash, but I couldn't help it. I'd just imprinted on him and there wasn't anything I wanted more than this. It was probably the wolf instincts.

Whatever it was, we made love for the first time that night.

I woke up sore the next morning. Not just from the little battle I'd had with Embry. My first time hadn't been exactly as I expected. It hurt pretty bad, though Paul was careful. Still, I didn't regret it. I knew Paul was the one for me. It was the becoming a wolf thing that I wasn't quite sure I wanted. Even though I could whoop Embry's ass, it meant I could have to stay forever on this reservation. It was my plan before to go to college around here to be near dad, but when it was forced upon me it only made me want to get away. Far, far away.


	16. Quick Author's NoteStory on Hiatus

A/N: Hey everyone, its been a while. Been having issues with internet here because of the rain and typhoons and whatnot. Anyways the signal has been solved however I needed the money to pay for tuition so I pawned my laptop -_- I've gotten it back but not my uncle wants to borrow because he says I have another laptop. That laptop doesn't have a charger. So I'm still saving up for one. Once I do I will have to go back and re-read my story and also the Twilight series. I've got quite a few ideas for this story post-breaking dawn but I would like to include Gabby during Breaking Dawn. I mean, Reneesme is her niece.

Either way, I guess this story is on hiatus because lately I've been reading Harry Potter fanfic and I'm again addicted to the magical world created by J.K. Rowling. The fanfic I've been obsessing over is Sphinxslegend's Green Eyed Monster. I recommend everyone read it, even if you're not a big Harry Potter fan, the heroine of the story Audrey Potter is hilarious and entertaining and the her story is detailed and action-packed.

I love this story so much I've been thinking up my own Harry Potter fanfic and although J.K. Rowling's story is legendary I've had a hard time imagining Hogwarts without Audrey Potter. It would be like a fanfiction of a fanfiction but telling the story of another character. I think it's because of the month-long break that the author is taking to get ahead on the next part of the series, I'm so addicted I've been thinking up my own character in the same universe, loosely following the timeline of both the Harry Potter series and Green Eyed Monster since they're pretty much the same, but this heroine would have an entirely different role in the downfall or uprise of Voldemort.

I've started a Harry Potter fanfic on a different account tgat I forgot the password to, and I'll be using the same character however changing her personality because she was a bit too shallow. She'll still be a sly Slytherin but not as spiteful as my original plan for the character.

Anywho, GEM fans stay tuned. I'll be writing this to cope with the long 30 days we must wait for the next chapter of GEM, maybe it will help you too my fellow GEM fanatics.


End file.
